


This isn't a love story but it's us

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron goes out one night and meets a man in a bar, they went back to his flat and had drunk sex. A few days later, Aaron sees this man again...he is Aarons new Business Studies lecturer. Aaron is crushing like a school girl yet he ignores the feelings and avoids Robert. As much as Robert tries to fight the feelings he has for his student, he can't and tries providing himself with excuses to see Aaron, they can't avoid each other forever.





	1. Robert and Aaron

The bartender slid another beer over to Aaron who was sat alone at the bar. Aaron looked at it quizzically and then at the bartender.

"Sorry mate, I didn't order this," Aaron said. The bartender nodded and gestured to the dimly lit corner.

"I know, he did." Aaron looked over and sure enough, there was a man sat there, grinning and waving at Aaron. Aaron sighed and stood up, nodding his thanks to the bartender and making his way over to this mystery man.

"Hi," The man said shyly. Aaron nodded and sat down.

"Alright? Thanks for this," Aaron said.

"No problem. You looked lonely," The man said.

"Yeah, it's fine. My mates are just working and I needed to get out of the house," Aaron said with a light laugh.

"I know that feeling. Anyway, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Aaron. You are?"

"Hmm, no surnames? I'm Robert."

"Listen, Robert, I'm sure you're a very nice person and all but..." Aaron was cut off when Robert placed his lips upon Aaron's and kissed him passionately. Aaron pulled away, in shock.

"What the hell was that about?" Aaron asked, his tone was angry but his face was soft.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Robert apologised, blushing deeply.

"It obviously must have been my gorgeous face that tempted you," Aaron said with a soft laugh, trying to make light of the situation. Robert laughed too, pushing Aaron's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah that must have been it." Robert grinned, his usual arrogant demeanour returning.

"Why else would you kiss me then?" Aaron asked, a sly smile creeping on his face as he anticipated Robert's response. Robert smirked and leant in close to Aaron, whispering in his ear.

"It's because you're hot and I want to fuck you." Robert whispered huskily. Aaron gulped and blushed, taking a large gulp of beer.

"Y-you what?" Aaron asked timidly. Robert growled into Aaron's ear which went straight to Aaron's pants.

"I want you, underneath me, screaming my name."

"Robert, we barely know each other. I could be in a relationship. I might not even be gay." Aaron said, pulling himself away from Robert. Robert frowned and blushed, his earlier, more shy disposition reappearing.

"Sorry, I just assumed that with you coming over and all..." Robert shrugged . Aaron smiled gently and rested his hand on Roberts shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly.

"It's okay. I am gay and I don't have a boyfriend."

"Can we just forget this happened and go back to mine?" Robert asked. Aaron nodded and stood up, leaving his drink half finished. Robert smiled and stood up too, he took his wallet out and left the money on the table before taking Aarons hand in his own and walking out. They got outside of the pub and ran around to the back. Robert held onto Aarons shirt and pinned him against the brick wall, kissing him with force. Aaron lifted his arms up and tangled his hands in Robert's hair. Robert licked Aaron's bottom lip, causing Aaron to open his mouth. Robert's tongue entered Aaron's mouth. Aaron moaned quietly into the kiss. Robert smirked and pushed his crotch against Aaron's.

"Come on, I'll take you back to mine." Robert said pulling away from Aaron. Aaron nodded and followed Robert down the road.

"How far away are you?" Aaron asked after a while of walking in silence. Robert pointed to the block of flats just in front of them.

"There, the third floor." Robert said, taking Aaron's hand in his. Aaron nodded. Finally, they were stood outside of Roberts door. Robert grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open and inviting Aaron in. Aaron walked in and looked around as Robert locked the door behind them. Robert pushed Aaron against the door and kissed him deeply. Aaron kissed back and began fumbling with Roberts coat, slipping it off Robert and throwing it on the ground. Robert did the same to Aarons jacket and began pulling on Aaron's t-shirt, pulling away from Aaron and lifting his t-shirt off, discarding it. Robert looked down at Aaron's chest and stomach.

"How did you get those?" Robert asked, his fingers tracing the rough lines marking Aarons skin. Aaron shrugged.

"Yachting accident." Aaron said. Robert frowned but ignored it and went back to kiss Aaron. Aaron was thankful that Robert didn't dwell on this.

~*~

Adam opened Aaron's bedroom door and sighed loudly seeing his flatmate still asleep. He picked up one of the cushions on the end of Aaron's bed and threw it at him. Aaron stirred and sat up.

"Oi, what do you want?" Aaron shouted, lifting the cushion up and preparing to throw it back at Adam. Adam crouched and held his hands out in front of him. Both boys were laughing now, Aaron holding the cushion at ease and Adam stood back up.

"Can I sit?" Adam asked, gesturing to the end of Aaron's bed. Aaron nodded and Adam walked over, sitting down.

"So, you didn't come home until early this morning, where were ya?" Adam asked . Aaron groaned and closed his eyes.

"Aaron?" Adam pestered.

"Fine, I went out to the pub and I met someone." Aaron said, looking down into his lap. Adam smiled and nodded.

"So, you were with him?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Aaron nodded.

"Was he nice?" Adam asked. Aaron looked at him funnily.

"Yeah, he was."

"Did you get his number?"

"Yeah." Aaron's phone went off with a text alert. Adam smirked as Aaron picked it up.

"Is that your man?"

"He's not 'my man' but yeah, it's the guy from last night."

"What's his name?"

"Robert." Aaron smiled.

"How did he react to your...you know?" Adam looked at Aarons clothed chest. Aaron sighed.

"He was fine."

"You didn't tell him how you really got them, did you?"

"No..." Aaron answered. Adam shook his head.

"What? I literally just met the guy, I'm not gonna tell him about it." Aaron defended.

"I know I know. Sorry." Adam said, the apologetic tone apparent in his voice.

"It's fine mate." Aaron sighed.

"So, you gonna see him again? What did his message say?"

"I don't know. I'd like to. He just said he hoped I got back safely."

"Aw okay. Does he want to see you again?"

"He did say he wanted to, I don't know though."

"Mate, he messaged you first, of course he want's to see you again."

"Yeah I guess so."

Adam smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Aaron grabbed his phone and replied to Robert.


	2. Not you again

"Aaron, come on bro, we've got class today!" Adam shouted from outside Aarons room. Aaron groaned and sat up.

"I'm awake, don't get you knickers in a twist, jesus christ!" Aaron shouted back, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Good, we're gonna be late at this rate," Adam sighed.

"You can leave without me you know."

"You're kidding right? First off, it's our first day at uni and we don't know anyone so we can sit next to each other and if I left without you, you wouldn't turn up," Adam said with a laugh. Aaron walked out and scowled at him.

"Fine okay," Aaron sighed, grabbing his towel and going into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned the shower on, waiting until it warmed up to get in. Aaron sighed as he ran his hands through his wet hair and tried to shake the thoughts of just how bad today will be, a new place, new people. Aaron wasn't exactly the best at first impressions so meeting new people was a terrible thing.

~*~

"Aaron, I swear to god, it starts in five minutes!" Adam shouted as he ran about 100 yards in front of Aaron. Aaron was walking even slower than usual, coffee in hand.

"Adam, what part of I don't care don't you understand?" Aaron groaned, slipping his bag back up on his shoulder.

"I know you don't but I do, now please just hurry up!" Adam called back as he ran through the main building doors, following his campus map. Aaron rolled his eyes, finished the last of his coffee and chased after Adam.

"Adam, wait up!" Aaron shouted breathlessly. Adam turned around and smirked, slowing his sprint to a light jog. Aaron caught up with him and they began walking to their class.

"Finally, we're here." Adam breathed a sigh of relief as he leant against the door. Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

"I think that's the fastest you've ever gotten somewhere," Aaron said. Adam gave him a look.

"Hey, we got here on time didn't we?" Adam responded.

"Not that I wanted to," Aaron said under his breath. Adam ignored his comment and walked in. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes, following Adam. A few people were already there. Aaron looked around for the lecturer but it was only them and eight other students in the room. This was the first time Aaron had been in a class before the teacher.

"Adam, we're so early," Aaron whispered as he sat down next to Adam. They were sat near the back.

"No we're not."

"Then why are there only ten of us and no teacher?"

"Not a lot of people are interested in business." Adam shrugged, taking a notebook and pen out of his bag.

"It's just because it's a morning class and people are new here," A voice from a few seats over said. They looked over and smiled.

"Exactly. Thanks," Adam said, trying to get his point across to Aaron but keeping eye contact with the girl. Aaron smiled at his friend as it was apparent he was now attempting to flirt with this girl.

"I'm Adam by the way." Adam stood and walked over to her, extending his hand. She shook it and smiled.

"Hi Adam by the way. I'm Victoria but you can call me Vic," Adam laughed and she smiled smugly.

"Who's your friend?" Vic asked, gesturing to Aaron.

"Oh that's Aaron, I would say that he's different on good days but he's always miserable, finding something to complain about." Adam nodded at Aaron who nodded back and smiled and Vic.

"Ah okay, my brothers are a bit like that too," Vic said. Adam had now sat down next to her.

"Really? It gets annoying doesn't it?" Adam directed at Aaron with a laugh. Vic sighed and nodded, resting her chin in her hand.

"Right, well I'm gonna sit next to that miserable git until he finds some friends," Adam said, standing up. Vic smiled and nodded. Adam walked over to Aaron and sat back down next to him.

"She's cute don't ya think?" Adam asked quietly after a while. Aaron looked at him and shrugged.

"Mate, I can't say anything and you know it," Aaron said. Adam stifled a laugh and patted Aaron's back.

"I know. I think she likes me anyways." Adam leant back in his chair. Aaron rolled his eyes and nodded sarcastically.

"I'm sure she does," Aaron retorted.

"Is she looking at me?" Adam asked, ignoring Aaron's comment. Aaron sighed and glanced behind him. Victoria was indeed looking at Adam.

"Nah mate, she's looking at her phone and smiling. Reckon she's got a bloke already," Aaron smirked, Adam turned and looked at her. She smiled widely at him and he smiled back with a little wave. When she looked away, Adam glared at Aaron and hit his arm lightly.

"Mate, why would you do that?" Adam asked in a low whisper. Aaron shrugged and laughed.

"Because you're never gonna make a move on her and she's way out of your league," Aaron said. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you're probably right. Girl like her." Adam sighed.

"Enough with the pity party alright," Aaron said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"This class is a joke. Where is the lecturer?" Adam asked. Aaron shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"I'm just making conversation." Adam huffed.

"Go make conversation with your girlfriend then," Aaron said sarcastically.

"Yeah I will. You should text your boyfriend while you're at it mate." Adam responded with a smirk. Aaron hit him lightly.

"Maybe I will. Adam, it was a one night stand. I doubt he even remembers any of it."

"Why would he message ya then, ey? He liked you."

"So?"

"Mate, he's hung up on you," Adam said, pointing at Aaron's phone which had just vibrated.

"I'm guessing that's him. And you clearly like him so just get over yourselves."

"Thanks for that." Aaron sighed and read the message. It was indeed from Robert and it read: 'Hey, I'm late for my class, first day and all, I'll talk to you later?'

Aaron smiled a little. 'What class is it? Yeah, I'll talk to you later. You can tell me all about your first day.'

Aaron put his phone away and took a pen from Adams bag, ripped out some sheets of paper, from Adams notebook and opened the text book in front of him. Adam walked back over and sat down next to Aaron. The door swung open and a lively yet exhausted voice sounded.

"Alright class? I'm Mr Sugden, your Business Studies teacher," The enthusiastic voice said. Aaron's head snapped up and he looked across the room at the man, recognising the voice, the face, eyes and that blond hair.

Robert.


	3. Oh no

  
Aaron had perked up a lot now. He quickly looked back down at his blank page and picked up his pen as Robert was scanning the class then made eye contact with him. Once Roberts back was turned, Aaron got up and left as silently as he could.

"Aaron? Where ya goin' mate?" Adam called out in a whisper. Aaron ignored him and carried on walking. Adam shrugged and packed his things away, walking out after Aaron.

"Lost two students already? I'm not that boring am I?" Robert said, earning a little laugh from the remaining students but it was mainly because they didn't know how else to react. Robert shrugged and got on with what he was about to teach. Meanwhile, outside the classroom, Aaron was slouched down on the floor against the wall, his cheeks a deep shade of scarlet. Adam was sat next to him.

"Mate, what the hell was that about in there ey?" Adam asked quietly. Aaron looked up at Adam then back down to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

"Do you have a crush on the teacher already?" Adam asked with a laugh. Aaron glared and him and shook his head.

"Then what mate?"

"Adam...Mr Sugden...is Robert," Aaron said quietly. Adam gasped a little.

"Robert as in, guy from the bar Robert?"

"Yep, guy from the bar Robert." Aaron sighed, shaking his head.

"Mate, that's weird. You've seen our lecturer naked," Adam said with a little laugh, trying to make light of this awkward situation.

"Which makes it worse don't it?" Aaron sighed, wiping his face with his hands.

"You didn't know he was your teacher. He's young, you're legal so it's not too bad really." Adam wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders as a comfort.

"Still, it's gonna be frowned upon at least ain't it?"

"Not if it's not a proper relationship...it's not, is it?"

"No...and it never will be." Aaron frowned. Adam smiled sympathetically.

"Aaron, what was so different about this one ey? You've never been like this after a night out with someone."

"I know, it's just...he seemed genuine. He didn't dwell on the scars although I think he knows how I got them."

"Yeah but surely, they've all been like that."

"All? I don't sleep with anything that has a pulse Adam. But no they weren't, they'd figure out what they were and leave. Robert...he was different, he was interested and wanted me," Aaron said sadly.

"Do you know what that's like Adam? After so long of not being wanted by anyone and people constantly walking out on you...someone finally wanting me. It felt nice...good."

"Aaron, people love you...a lot of people do. Me included. You need confidence mate," Adam said.

"And he gave me that Adam. God, I'm sorry you had to hear this...I'm gonna go back to the flat." Aaron stood, picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulder. He began walking quickly down the corridor which gradually reached a sprint out of the building. He could hear Adams voice calling for him but it was faint and then stopped. When Aaron got into the house he threw his bag down on the settee and ran to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face.

"This can't be happening. This cannot be happening," Aaron muttered to himself, water dripping from his face. He looked in the mirror and wiped his eyes then face.

"Why did I even go out that night? And why did I sleep with him?" Aaron asked his reflection. He sighed and rested his forehead against the glass.

"Maybe he didn't recognise me. I mean, it was pretty dark in the pub and back at his place." Aaron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He slumped down behind the door and hugged his knees into his chest.

"Oh god, I slept with my teacher. This is so weird...not as weird as talking to myself about it though." Aaron laughed to himself. He pulled his phone out of his pocket seeing eight messages from Adam, two missed calls from Adam and two messages from Robert. His heart sank knowing that he and Robert could never be a thing. Ignoring Adams messages. Robert was now calling him. Aaron answered hesitantly.

"Hey, how are you?"

How am I? Mate, I literally fucked you and you are my teacher, it's so wrong. Aaron thought.

"Yeah I'm good thanks. How are you?" Aaron asked. He began pacing around the bathroom, tapping his phone with his fingers.

"That's good. I'm alright thanks. My first day was a nightmare."

Oh no, he saw me didn't he?

"Why was it a nightmare?"

"Okay, I'm the new lecturer at the uni and two of my students walked out."

"Oh that's terrible, sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's just rude you know?"

You know what else if rude 'Mr Sugden'? Sleeping with your fucking student...okay he didn't know that at the time.

"Yeah that is rude to be honest."

"Oh well, I'll get over it. Anyways, wasn't it your first day somewhere?"

"Yeah, uni."

"Ah, how was it?"

"Good thanks."

'What course you doing?'

Aaron come on, lyings not that hard.

"Design."

"Cool, how was it?"

"Yeah it was good thanks, lecturers not too great though."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does."

"Aaron, can I ask you something?"

Oh no, he knows.

"I didn't see you today. Where were you?"

"Design and business are in separate buildings on the other sides of campus."

"Still, I'd have loved to have seen you."

You fuckin did mate.

"Yeah it would've been nice I guess."

"Aaron, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to be in a relationship...with me?"

"Rob, you're a nice bloke and all but I honestly don't think I can."

"And why not? Was it something I did or said the other day? I'm sorry if it was."

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?" Robert asked impatiently.

"You're my teacher."


	4. Sort It Out Lads?

  
There, bombshell dropped. Aaron could feel the weight of it lift from his shoulders. It wasn't even like he was holding the secret for a long time but it felt good getting it off his chest. Robert remained silent and hung up. Aaron sighed loudly, knowing and hating all the issues he's probably thrown to Robert.

"Oh man." Aaron buried his head in his hands and shook his head, regretting everything.

"Why am I so damn stupid, we could've made something of that. We could've been together if I'd have dropped business, he'd never need to know." Aaron sighed, banging his forehead against the wall three times. He heard the bathroom door knock and groaned.

"Aaron, you're talking to yourself. What happened?" Adam asked through the door. Aaron stood up and opened it, going into the main room and sitting down on the settee. Adam followed, sitting next to him.

"Aaron?"

"He called me."

"Did he recognise you?"

"No, he told me two students left his class and that was that. I lied and told him I was doing design. Then he asked me what we were and asked if I wanted a relationship with him...I turned him down and he asked why so I told him it was because he's my teacher. Then he hung up."

"Mate, that's...I don't know...sorry bro."

"Eh it's alright."

"Really?"

"No. I don't know what I'm gonna do anymore."

"Just come in tomorrow, he can't ignore you forever and you can't avoid class forever."

"That's true. Thanks mate." Aaron smiled as did Adam.

"We've all made mistakes and done stupid things." Adam wrapped an arm around Aaron's shoulder. Aaron laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, we have."

~*~ (A week later)

"You sure you wanna face him today?" Adam asked as he took a bite out of his toast. Aaron nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, although...will the uni notice if I'm there or not? I mean, I haven't been in for a week."

"I think they will but they won't do anything about it. It's just wasting your moms money ain't it?"

"Ah yeah I guess. Fine, suppose you could do with the company and all."  

"Nah, got Vic for that haven't I?"

"Oh, made a move on her yet then?" Aaron teased. Adam shrugged.

"Maybe."

"I don't think you did. If you had, you'd be screaming it from the roof."

"Okay, that may be true but..."

"You didn't mate. I dare you to do it today."

"Fine I will...if you talk to Robert okay."

"Adam...do you have any idea how awkward that will be?"

"Yeah I know but you're gonna have to resolve this. You've missed a week of it now and he's asked about you a few times."

"How does he even know we're friends?"

"He was calling the register and your name came up. When you didn't answer he asked if anyone knew where you were so I told him you were ill. I think he pieced two and two together because he left for a while," Adam said, standing up and putting his empty plate in the washing up bowl.

"Oh god...it's gonna be terrible isn't it?"

"Probably mate but when it's over, everything will be fine, I'm sure."  

"I hope you're right about this. It would make a change for once." 

"Ha funny. Come on then, lets go." Adam grabbed his coat and slipped it on, checked his pockets for his keys and phone and picked his bag up off the floor, slinging it over his shoulders. Aaron picked his phone up from the kitchen island and slipped it in his hoodie pocket then grabbed his bag and dragged it along by the handle.

"Aaron, you not gonna be cold?" Adam asked before closing the door. Aaron shook his head and carried on walking.

"Nah, this hoodies surprisingly warm," Aaron said turning the corner and walking down the stairs. Adam sighed and locked the door, jogging to catch up with Aaron. On the way out of the flat, they saw Victoria walking along on her own, clutching some books to her chest. Aaron nudged Adam and grinned at him. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes, blushing slightly.

"Go on mate." Aaron pushed him slightly.

"You haven't spoken to Robert yet."

"Yeah because we haven't seen him. Vic's right there mate."

"Okay okay. I'll go." Adam inhaled sharply and picked up his walking pace to catch up with her. Aaron also sped up in order to hear what they were saying. Adam coughed nervously.

"Hey Vic."

"Oh hiya Adam." Vic smiled warmly at him. He was no longer tense as his shoulders dropped and he could relax. Vic bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"So, how much work you done for business?"

"Nothing because I've been...never mind."

"Oh go on, what were you doin' instead?"

"I'm working on my own business plan, I was gonna show it to him later but I don't know...it's kind of stupid." Vic smiled sadly.

"I'm sure it's not. I bet it's a great idea." Adam encouraged.

"Anyway, what about you? How much work have you done?"

"Not much, been helping my mopey flatmate more than anything."

"He back today?"

"Yeah he is."

"Great. I got rid of you sitting next to me." Vic joked.

"Oh thanks." Adam grinned, hearing the jovial tone in her voice.

"You know I don't mean it," Vic said, leaning her head against Adam's shoulder.

"I know. Do you have a plaster?"

"What? Why?" Vic asked with a little laugh.

"Because I scraped my knees falling for you." Adam blushed deeply at Vic's laugh.

"You are ridiculous."

"I mean it."

"Ain't gonna work unless you win my brother over first." Vic shrugged. Adam sighed.

"Okay, how?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that at the moment, he's certainly not your biggest fan."

"He hasn't even met me."

"Yeah he has. Our business teacher. Sugden, clue is in the name."

"What? No way? That's why he was giving me dirty looks. I thought it was because I walked out on the first day, not cause I was flirtin' with his sister." Adam laughed a little.

"I wouldn't call it flirting."

"Vic, I really do like you so please, can we just give it a go?"

"Adam, we don't really know each other that well do we?"

"Then we'll get to find out more about each other." God, even Adam hated himself for sounding this desperate.

"Adam, I'm not sure you'll like me after a while, I get annoying and I don't exactly have the easiest background to deal with."

"I don't care about that stuff, you're you and I want to know the real you, everything. Every flaw and failure because it makes you who you are." Adam's never been this sort of touchy-feely. Vic looked up at him and smiled widely.

"No one has ever been this kind to me or shown this much interest. Thank you," Vic said, her voice small. 

"Give us a chance. I know I'm not exactly the best lookin' bloke ever but I wanna look after you and see your face next to mine every mornin'."

"Okay. Ask me properly though and I'll think about it."

"Victoria Sugden, will you be my girlfriend?" Adam asked confidently. Vic shrugged.

"Let me think about it, I don't know...yeah I will." Adam wrapped his arm around Vic and pulled her in tightly, kissing the top of her head. Aaron looked at them and smiled at the loved up couple, temporarily forgetting about his own tragic love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of these chapters are very focused on Aaron and Adam but Robert will be back soon! Just needs to get over himself to be honest. Anyway, we've got Vadam together so now we just need Robron to sort it out, and it will happen just not easily of course. 
> 
> Thank you to all my lovely readers


	5. Sorted...Maybe?

With Aaron trailing behind Adam and Vic, being the awkward but not obvious third wheel. Aaron's only company was his mind, thoughts drifting. University, class, Adam and Vic, work, classwork, Robert Sugden. His thoughts were mainly about Robert. The night he met him, text messages, the phone call and the ignoring by both of them. Thankfully for his sake, his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message.

'We need to talk.' ~Robert

Aaron swore he audibly gulped. Fingers hovering over the keyboard, he debated on replying or not and on what that reply would say. Aaron decided to leave it, thinking it would be better for Robert to see him in reality today.

"Aaron? Wanna sit with me and Vic today?" Adam called back, turning around and stopping.

"Good to know you ain't forgotten me. Yeah I will if that's alright with you two."

"Could never forget me best mate could I?" Adam laughed, wrapping his arm around Aaron's shoulder and ruffling his hair. Aaron shook his head and pushed Adam away from him.

"Get off." Aaron scoffed.

"Come on then." Adam walked off, linking his arm with Vic's. Aaron smiled at the pair of them yet again. The three walked into the building where the business room was and sat down in the class. Adam first then Vic in the middle and Aaron on the end, leaning against the wall. Hopefully, sitting at the back means that he won't draw attention to himself and if he just gets on with the work, then Robert won't bother him...and hopefully, Robert has the same idea and stays away from him. The other students walked in a little later and sat in their normal seats, some moving having made new friends. The level of chat was quiet as there were only a few people taking the class and the room was too big for the small class. Aaron had zoned out a little and was doodling aimlessly on a spare sheet of scrap paper Adam had handed him, "until he got a notebook."

"Mornin' guys." The same cheery voice greeted as Robert ambled in, setting his briefcase down on the desk. Aaron had made a mental promise with himself to not look up but he did and fuck did Robert look good today. His regular floral print shirts gone and replaced with a plain light blue shirt, black trousers, a brown belt and shoes and a black blazer with grey shoulder patches. Aaron also noticed that he wasn't wearing a tie and two shirt buttons were undone. Letting his mind wonder to thoughts of Robert and the other night he smirked to himself before remembering where he was and clearing his throat, trying to remove the thoughts yet to no avail.

"Everyone here today?" Robert asked, pulling Aaron further out of his thoughts. A few looks around the room and then a nod from everyone. Robert nodded and ticked everyone off the register, hesitating a little when he saw Aaron's name.

"Mr Dingle show up today?" Robert asked, the sarcasm evident in his voice. Aaron raised his hand and coughed. Robert looked up at him and nodded, ticking the name.

"Ah nice of you to join us mate."  Okay, Aaron really did not like this Robert, give him Robert at the bar back please. Sarky Robert can shove this arrogant attitude up his arse. Fine, if Robert's going to be like this, then Aaron will be too.

"Yeah got nothin' better to do ain't it mate. Done wallowing in my flat." Aaron gave Robert his famous sarcastic smile. Robert looked a little taken aback by this but brushed it off.

"Right okay then. Get on with your work guys, anyone needs any help just come up." Robert sat down at his desk and turned his laptop on, beginning typing god knows what. Aaron really wasn't paying attention so he stared blankly into space, occasionally looking down at his paper and adding another doodle. After what seemed like a few years to Aaron when in reality it was ten minutes had passed, Robert looked up at Aaron and made eye-contact. He smiled gently at Aaron. Aaron looked away and blushed deeply.

~*~  
With Adam and Victoria wittering away at each other, getting little work done, the lesson went quickly.

"Dingle, stay behind." Robert raised his voice. Aaron flinched and inwardly groaned, turning around and smiling falsely at him.

"Sure," Aaron said with a nod and hovered around his own chair, watching everyone leave.

"Good luck mate." Adam patted his shoulder and walked out with Vic. The rest of them left and Robert sauntered over to Aaron's desk, climbing up the stairs and sitting on the top of Aaron's desk, draping his legs over the side. Aaron lounged against the wall, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Robert coughed and smiled up at Aaron.

"So..." Robert began, fiddling with his fingers. Aaron looked at him and smiled weakly.

"So..." Aaron looked around, avoiding Roberts eyes.

"About the other night and the phone call...I'm sorry about that." Robert sighed apologetically. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah okay. I guess me telling you that you're my teacher didn't really help the situation did it?"

"No not really." Robert let out a light laugh.

"So I'm sorry for that too, must have been awkward."

"Yeah to say the least." Robert smiled now as did Aaron. Robert extended his hand and Aaron took is, albeit hesitantly. Robert shook his hand.

"So let's put that awkwardness behind us and start over ey?" Robert tried, a grin forming on his lips, not even trying to stop it. Aaron's lips curved slightly as a smiled threated to appear.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Aaron nodded letting the smile grow on his face.

"Okay. Right, I know this is probably something you really don't wanna think about or dwell on but being as I'm your lecturer, we can't tell anyone about us. Sorry." Robert smiled sadly. Aaron nodded his agreement.

"Yeah I get it. I don't exactly have anyone to tell though," Aaron said with a sad laugh which was obviously fake. Robert put his hand on Aarons arm and patted it gently.

"I'm sorry about that but if any of the senior members found out...you could be kicked off the course, I'll likely be fired. I don't want to be responsible for ruining your education Aaron," Robert  said sincerely.

"You sure you're okay with this? It is what you want?" Robert asked.

"Yeah it is." Aaron smiled. Robert nodded and stood up, pressing a quick kiss to Aaron's cheek.

"Right well I've got to go," Aaron said, picking his bag up and slinging it over his shoulders. He began walking out before Roberts hand was gripping his shoulder.

"Can I see you later?" Robert asked awkwardly, his hand stroking the back of his neck.

"Uh sure, I haven't got plans or much work to do so yeah." Aaron smiled as did Robert.

"I'll text you."

"Okay. Bye Robert." Aaron finally made it out of the door. A faint and quiet "Bye Aaron." uttered behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

  
'So, first date? What do you wanna do?' ~Robert.

Aaron smiled to himself as he read the message.

'Up to you.' ~Aaron

'Well I was thinking you could come over and we'll order takeaway and watch a film.' ~Robert

'Sounds great, what time?' ~Aaron

'Whenever you can.' ~Robert

'Okay. Half six?' ~Aaron

'Perfect xx.' ~Robert

Aaron smiled widely until he realised he had to come up with an excuse to leave. 'Hey Adam, I'm going to the library...' it has to be believable Aaron. Like he'll even notice Aaron's absence, he'll be grateful of having the place to himself and probably invite Vic round. Either that or he's at Vic's.

"Adam?!" Aaron shouted from his room. He heard a groan and some heavy footsteps to outside his room and then the door opened.

"What do you want?"

"You busy tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just asking." Aaron shrugged.

"Yeah I am. I'm going round to Vic's and we're going on a date."

"Oh, anywhere nice?" Aaron asked teasingly. Adam walked over and hit Aaron's arm lightly.

"Nothing's planned yet, just see where the road takes us."

"Nice."

"Better than your night anyways." Adam retorted. Aaron smirked.

"Yeah sure okay," Aaron said with a nod.

"Oh somethin' planned ey?" Adam raised his eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Maybe..."

"You seeing your man?" Adam asked knowingly.

"No, just goin' out with a mate."

"Aaron, you haven't got mates."

"That's true but I'm still goin' out," Aaron said.

"Right." Adam looked at him quizzically. 

"Just leave it yeah."

"That's because you're seeing Robert...professor Sugden."

"No I'm not. I'm goin' out and if I meet anyone then...I'll see where it goes."

"Just be careful mate, could be another teacher." Adam laughed. Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

"Yeah I will mate. You too."

"Always am."

"Are you planning on the frick frack tonight?" Aaron asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Adam blushed and pushed Aaron.

"No, Vic's not that kind of girl."

"I know, I was jokin'."

"Right then, well, I'm gonna go and pick Vic up. See you tomorrow probably then."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow. Tell Vic I said hi and have fun but not too much."

"Ha funny, bye mate. Just be safe yeah."

"Adam, you're worse than me mum, it'll be fine." Aaron smiled and pushed Adam out of the door. Closing the door behind him, Aaron walked back over to the settee and fell down on it, letting himself relax slightly. He decided to start getting ready for his date...with Robert. First date with Robert. The more Aaron repeated the thought either out loud or in his head, the more excited yet relaxed he became.

~*~

Aaron was pacing nervously outside Robert's apartment door, checking his phone every second. It wasn't even as though he was early, just wasting time to avoid knocking the door. With one final check of his hair in his phone screen, he patted his clothes down and inhaled sharply, knocking the door. A few seconds later. Robert appeared at the door, wooden spoon in one hand and an apron on.

"Shit, it's already half six?" Robert asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah, sorry about this, I probably should've called or text to let you know I was on my way."

"Hey, don't worry." Robert smiled softly.

"You gonna let me in then or what?" Aaron asked. Robert nodded and stood back, letting Aaron walk in. Robert closed the door behind him and they stood awkwardly in the little hallway. Aaron cleared his throat as a way to break the silence and clear some tension. Robert looked at him with wide eyes and sighed loudly.

"So, what you making?" Aaron asked after while, gesturing to the apron. Robert smiled, appreciating the interest that Aaron was showing.

"A cake."

"For any occasion?"

"Nope, non at all. Just fancied some but I wanted to make my own."

"That's cool. You any good at baking though?"

"It should be ready by the time we finish dinner so you can judge it if you want." Robert suggested. Aaron smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that...unless you give me some sort of food poisoning." Aaron warned, making Robert laugh.

"I haven't before but...first time for everything." Robert joked. Aaron smiled.

"Go sit down, make yourself at home. Do you want me to take your coat?" Robert offered. Aaron nodded and shook his coat off. Robert took it off his shoulders and hung it up on the pegs behind them.

"Can I take my shoes off?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Sure, make yourself at home like I said."

Aaron smiled and slowly slipped his shoes off, tucking them into the corner underneath his coat. He followed Robert into the living space. The kitchen and living room were separated by the kitchen island. Aaron sat on top of one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"You look nice by the way." Robert said after a while. He was busy mixing the buttercream for the cake. Aaron felt his cheeks warm up a little at the compliment.

"Thanks. I guess you would too if you weren't wearing an apron."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Robert smiled awkwardly.

"No, it's sweet  if I'm being completely honest. I was expecting you to be way too over dressed for a first date in your house but no, you're dressed nicely and the apron was a good touch. It's just nice knowing that you can be domestic." Aaron said, instantly regretting the last sentence based on Robert's reaction.

"What do you mean 'domestic'?"

"Well you know...it's just like...I didn't expect you to be so much like...well a human being to be honest."

"Aaron, of course I am. Just because I'm a little older than you and because I'm a lecturer at a university doesn't mean I'm completely alien to things."

"I know, it's just weird that's all."

"You've never dealt with authority well have you?"

"Where did that come from? What do you mean by that?" Aaron asked, a little taken aback by the bluntness off the question. Robert shrugged.

"Well it's the way you are around certain people. For example, with your friend Adam, you're fine and you're nice. Actually, around people the same age as you or younger, you are kind and helpful but when it comes to someone slightly older or in charge of something, you lash out."

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying." Robert turned back around and carried on mixing the buttercream. Aaron huffed and stood up. He grabbed his coat off the peg and slipped his shoes back on. Robert ran over to him and leant against the doorway.

"Where you goin'?"

"Home. Bye Robert." Aaron put his coat on and stormed out angrily leaving a shocked Robert stood at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

  
"Aaron Dingle please?" Aaron stood up and walked into the office after hearing his name called. He sat down in the plastic chair opposite.

"So Aaron, what seems to be the problem?"

"I want to switch courses."

"Why?"

"I don't think business is right for me. I want to do design or somethin'."

"Well Aaron, I think I'd accept this request to change but being as you've only been to one lesson of business, I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Aaron asked through gritted teeth.

"Because it seems that you haven't even given it a chance. You never know, you might like it." Moira smiled at him. Aaron scowled and rolled his eyes.

"It's the professor, I really don't like him."

"What's he done?"

"I just don't think he's very good or professional." Aaron shrugged.

"Why do you think that?"

"He doesn't really give us guidance as to what we have to do. Just sets the work and expects it to be done."

"Yes but does he help you when you don't completely understand the work?"

"Yeah I guess he does."

"I'm sorry Aaron but I just don't really see a problem that means you have to move courses."

"Fine okay." Aaron stood up and left. He walked quickly back to the flat, not looking where he was going and knocking into a few people. Including Robert.

"Aaron. It's good to see you. How are you?" Robert asked. Aaron looked up at him and frowned, carrying on walking.

"Aaron?" Robert followed him, catching up with him and walking next to him.

"Leave me alone Robert," Aaron said quietly.

"Aaron, I'm sorry about what I said the other day. Please can we just talk?"

"Robert, just go." Aaron carried on, walking faster now, still aware that Robert was following him.

"Aaron I'm not leaving until we've spoken about this." Robert ran a little and stepped in front of Aaron.

"You're really startin' to do my head in." Aaron grumbled, trying to push past Robert.

"I'm not letting us leave things like this."

"Yeah well what if I don't want to talk about it?"

"This needs sorting out no matter what you think."

"And what is 'this'?"

"Us, whatever we are." Robert whispered angrily. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"We're not anything mate so just leave it yeah?"

"I can't okay."

"And why not?"

"Can we go and talk somewhere more private?" Robert pleaded. Aaron was silent for a while before nodding hesitantly.

"Sure, we can go back to mine. Make sure no one's following us or watching us."

"Yeah okay."

~*~

"Nice place." Robert said as he walked into the small living area and looked around at the nearly bare walls that were covered in a few film posters and pictures from magazines. Robert walked over to one of the images which was a woman biting her lip, her blonde hair flipped to one side. She was wearing nothing but a neon work vest and some black lace panties. Robert looked back at Aaron questioningly. Aaron seemed to clock on to Roberts thoughts and laughed a little.

"That is my roommates picture. He has a lot of them."

"They don't bother you?"

"No. Should they?"

"Well do you not find it awkward?"

"Not really. Robert, what exactly were you expecting when you walked in?"

"Not this if I'm honest." Robert picked up one of the books that was on their shelves and inspected it.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I thought there'd be more...I don't know where I'm going with this at the moment."

"You should probably stop yourself there."

"Yeah you're right. So let's talk about this."

"Right. Want a brew?" Aaron asked, flicking the kettle on and grabbing a mug.

"Yeah please." Robert sat down on the settee, fluffing up the cushion a bit. Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed another mug. He put a teabag in one and took the milk out of the fridge.

"How do you like it?"

"Done properly. Not too much milk and no sugar," Robert said picking up a magazine on the desk. Aaron exhaled and nodded. Finally bringing the tea over, he handed the mug to Robert and set his own down on the desk before sitting next to Robert.

"Thanks." Robert took a sip of his tea. "You have to make tea for me all the time, this is really nice."

"Thank you but that's not what we're here to talk about."

"I know." Robert frowned a little.

"Right okay so..."

"So, I really am so sorry about the other night, I completely ruined everything."

"Yeah you did. Why did you ask me that Robert?"

"I don't know. You seem so closed off from people and I want to get to know you better...all of you."

"You won't want me if you knew everything."

"Well I would because nothin' will change my opinion of you," Robert said sincerely. Aaron shook his head and reached for his tea, taking a large gulp of it. After putting it back on the table, he sat forward in his chair and rested his face in his hands. Robert placed a hand on Aaron's back comfortingly.

"I mean that Aaron. I want you."

"Why can't you leave me...us?"

"Because you're different Aaron. You're special."

"How? You don't even know me."

"I know how this is gonna sound but when I've had a one night stand, they always want more and I push them away, every time. This time, you're the one pushing me and I'm not used to the rejection, it's interesting and it makes me want more...of you."

"You're really never not arrogant are ya?" Aaron asked with a light laugh.

"Blessing and a curse." Robert smirked.

"You really want a relationship with me then?" Aaron sat up, looking into Robert's eyes, searching for any sign of a lie or hesitation. There wasn't.

"Yes."

"But Robert, that's gonna come with a lot of challenges and judgement."

"And we'll get through it."

"You're determined, I'll give ya that."

"It's been said." Robert grinned.

"We're gonna have to hide it though."

"Which we'll manage. Hiding it won't be permanent and then I can tell the whole world about you."

"Right then, if you're one hundred percent sure."

"I am."

"Then let's give it a go. A proper one this time."

"Yeah, I'll try not to mess it up this time."

"At least now I know that if you do, it's because that's what you're like, it wasn't because of me."

"So here's to giving it a go and second chances," Robert said, lifting his mug up. Aaron lifted his too and they clinked them together. Once they both placed their mugs down, Robert leant in and kissed Aaron gently on the lips, his hand reaching up and holding Aaron's neck. Aaron tangled his hands in Robert's hair as he deepened the kiss.

It was official, they were together.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mate, it's good to have you back in class. It was actually kinda boring without ya," Adam said, patting Aarons back as he sat down. Aaron was sat between Vic and Adam now, simply because he felt a little left out sitting on the end. The two didn't seem to mind either.

"So Vic, how's it goin' with Adam?" Aaron asked her. She smiled widely.

"It's goin' well thanks Aaron."

"No problem. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Yeah, not too bad." Aaron smiled.

"How you finding business then...well the lessons you've actually been to?" Vic asked with a light laugh. The more Aaron spoke to her, the more obvious it was that she and Robert were siblings.

"Alright I guess. How about you?"

"Yeah, I like it. I didn't think I would but I think it's gonna be helpful"

" Oh yeah? Why?"

"I've got my own business plan which I really hope I can set up."

"That's cool."

"Mornin' guys. I'd like to say that I'm sorry for being late but I think we all know that I'm not because I'm always late," Robert said as he walked in, earning a few mumbles of agreement. Robert made eye contact with Aaron and smiled. Aaron reciprocated the smile yet with a slight glare that said "we really need to change this."

~*~

'Meet me after class xx' ~Robert.

'Where? xx" ~Aaron.

'My office, I'll be a little late as I'll be getting an Americano. Want me to get you anything? xx' ~Robert.

'A vanilla cappuccino please xx' ~Aaron.

Robert snorted a little and looked up at Aaron who was blushing slightly. He mouthed "shut up." to Robert who shook his head and looked back down at his phone.

'Sure okay xx' ~Robert.

'I won't hear the end of this will I?' ~Aaron.

'Nope, it's all love babe xx' ~Robert.

'Hmm xx' ~Aaron.

'How you finding the work? Need help with anything? xx' ~Robert.

'No, I get it, thanks xx' ~Aaron.

'Just lookin' out for my boy xx' ~Robert.

Aaron looked up at Robert who was grinning at his phone. Aaron felt his cheeks darken.

'I need to go to the loo xx' ~Aaron.

'Ew, gross xx' ~Robert.

'You made me blush so hard, I need to splash my face with cold water. I'm just tryin' to not draw attention to myself. Can I go then? xx' ~Aaron.

'Sorry baby, of course you can. Miss you already xx' ~Robert.

'Stop it! xx' ~Aaron.

Aaron stood up quietly, not looking up once. He walked out quickly and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he sighed and leant down to the sink, turning the cold tap on and splashing his face a few time, rubbing his face when he was done. His blush had gone down a little. Aware that the door was squeaking, signalling someone entering, he ran into one of the stalls and locked it, sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

"Aaron? You having another breakdown because of Robert?" Adam called. Aaron sighed and unlocked the door, stepping out and walking over to Adam who was leaning against the sink nearest the door.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just needed a pee didn't I?" Aaron stated as though it were the most obvious reason and Adam was stupid for thinking otherwise.

"Yeah in one of the stalls?"

"It's nothing alright? Just leave it"

"No it's not alright. Aaron, I'm your best mate, we're supposed to tell each other everything."

"And? Have you told me everything?"

"Eventually I did. You know I found it difficult to trust people."

"Yeah and I still do."

"We've been mates ever since I can remember. You know you can trust me. Is it a guy?"

"...I know I can and I'm grateful for that. It is a guy," Aaron said. Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"What about this guy? Is that who you were messagin' in class? Who was making you smile?" Adam asked. Aaron nodded, again not completely wrong.

"What's his name?"

"Anthony." Aaron said, inwardly groaning at the lame lie.

"Oh okay. How old is his?"

"Nineteen. Look Adam, I'd love to carry on with this chat but we actually have a class to get back to."

"We are carrying on this chat as soon as we get back to the flat."

"Sure okay." Aaron rolled his eyes and walked back to class, Adam was still in the bathroom. Aaron was thankful as it meant he could drop the entire subject of 'Anthony'.

~*~

It was the end of the lesson, everyone walked out, leaving Aaron alone in the room with Robert as Aaron was still shutting down his laptop and packing his bag. He soon walked out with Robert who turned the opposite way, making his way to the cafeteria to pick up their drinks. Aaron waited outside the office, pacing around a little.

'The doors open, go right in xx' ~Robert.

'Okay, thanks xx' ~Aaron.

Aaron turned the handle and opened the door, revealing the newly decorated office, the smell of fresh paint still evident as a heavy lingering background scent, masked poorly by air freshener. 'Typical Robert.' thought Aaron. He walked around the room for a bit, picking up a few of the books which all had 'business' in their title. He then noticed a few mini potted plants around the room. A small cactus on the windowsill, a bonsai tree on the desk and a house plant in the corner. The desk was very organised, a few sheets of paper were stacked in the corner neatly, his computer was dead centre, a few business related magazines and some picture frames. Aaron picked one of them up, it was a picture of who he was assuming were Roberts parents. It was them on their wedding day, they looked happy. Aaron smiled. The next photo he picked up was one of three young children. Robert was way too young to have kids of his own. Aaron turned the photo round and saw three names written: 'Robert, Andy and Victoria-Holiday'. Again, Aaron smiled but this time it was wider. The third and final picture was one of Robert on his graduation day. He was grinning and his hair was longer. Vic was there too, hugging him tightly, her smile was probably wider than Roberts. Aaron set the frame down and the door opened. Robert smiled lazily at him and handed him the vanilla cappuccino.  

"Take a seat." Robert said, gesturing to the black leather chair that was on the other side of the desk. Aaron obliged and sat down, taking a sip of the drink.

"This is nice, thank you for getting it." Aaron said.

"No problem. I wish we could tell everyone about us," Robert said.

"Yeah me too." Aaron smiled sadly.

"Anyway, that's not what I want you in here for."

"I know. What do you want me for?"

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out with my boy." Robert smirked.

"You need to stop calling me that."

"You love it."

"I really do, but it embarrasses me."

"Why?"

"Dunno, just does. Anyways, I think we need to talk about you punctuality issue."

"Definitely."

"Sort it out Rob. Why are you always late?"

"I don't actually know."

"Tell you what. I'll wake up extra early and come round to yours every morning and we can walk together but not too obviously together when we get close to campus. How does that sound?"

"I love it, thank you Aaron." Robert set his drink down on the desk as did Aaron. Robert then stood up, taking Aaron's hand in his and pulling him out of the chair. Robert gently snaked his hands around Aaron's waist as Aaron's hands found their way around the back of Robert's neck. Roberts eyes darted to Aaron's lips then back to his eyes, Aaron did the same, slowly closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to Roberts. Robert moaned a little into the kiss, his hands moving down Aaron's body and cupping his bum. Robert began pushing Aaron against the wall slowly as he deepened the kiss. They heard the click of the door opening and a gasp.

"Right, so much for not having a relationship with your lecturer." Adam sighed and walked out closing the door behind him. Robert pulled away from Aaron who looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I better go after him. I'm sorry Rob."

"Don't apologise, I'll see you later."

"If you still want this."

"Course I do, now go and catch up with him."

"Thank you." Aaron smiled softly and kissed Robert's cheek quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Aaron ran out of Roberts office and down the corridor, quickly catching up with Adam.

"Adam please." Aaron tried, Adam carried on walking.

"We'll talk about this at home right. I'm not gonna out the pair of you in public." Adam whispered angrily. Aaron sighed a little out of relief.

~*~

Upon reaching the flat, Adam threw his coat and bag down in anger, leaving them in a heap on the floor along with his shoes. Aaron sighed and picked them up, hanging the coat up as well as his own and placing their bags in each of their rooms. Their shoes stayed in the corner of the room. Adam opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, opening it and taking a large gulp. He then sat down at the table, beckoning Aaron over to sit opposite him. Aaron did so. Adam looked at him silently, making the situation more awkward for Aaron than it already was. He felt uncomfortable under Adams intense stare.

"So, 'Anthony' is actually Robert?" Adam asked. Aaron nodded, not lifting his head up.

"Right. Professor Sugden is your boyfriend. My best friend and my lecturer, together. He's also my girlfriends brother. Yeah, no big deal."

"Adam, I like him okay. He makes me happy. I'm not doing this to try and pass the class. He'll have another lecturer mark my assignments and stuff so it's fair."

"Won't this other lecturer find it weird? Him asking them to mark just one students work?"

"No because a few others are gonna be marked by someone else as well."

"Right okay."

"Adam, we'll be careful next time I swear."

"I don't care. What about today? What if it wasn't me that walked in ey?"

"Well we would've crossed that bridge had it been someone else but it was you that walked in."

"That's not the point though. Aaron, it could've been anyone. It could've been another lecturer."

"I know."

"I'm just looking out for you mate."

"Yeah and I appreciate it, I really do but everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure and confident with that?"

"Because we won't make that mistake again, you have to trust me Adam."

Adam hesitated, taking another sip of beer and tapping his fingers against the glass bottle, sticking his tongue out slightly in thought.

"Fine okay. But where are you two gonna go out?"

"We'll figure it out. I'll probably go round to his most of the time."

"So he won't be round here?"

"Most of the time no but occasionally he might."

"What if Vic's here?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to explain that to her. I think she'll figure out that somethin' is goin' on with her brother. You don't think she'll say anything if she finds out do ya?"

"No she wouldn't, not if you two are happy and good for each other, she wouldn't ruin that."

"Okay..."

"I think we should tell her straight away."

"And why would we do that?"

"So she doesn't get mad or upset that we kept it from her."

"Alright, only if you're sure she won't tell anyone."

"Right, I'll call her, tell her to come round later...and you're gonna call Robert and tell him to come round too."

"Sure okay."

~*~

Robert picked up the phone after three rings. Aaron exhaled sharply and cleared his throat.

"Aaron, what's up?" Roberts tone was worried but Aaron could tell he was trying to mask it.

"Can you come round later?"

"Of course. What time?"

"Five?"

"Yeah I'll be there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

"Okay..." Robert sighed, clearly not believing Aaron.

~*~

"Hello Aaron," Vic said happily, hugging him. Aaron hugged her back loosely, a little taken aback by the sudden gesture.

"Alright Vic?"

"Yeah thanks. Where's Adam?"

"Here babe." Adam walked over to her, taking her hand in his and kissing her forehead. Adam lead her over to the table and she sat down.

"Want a drink?"

"Tea please."

"Alright."

There was another knock at the door. Aaron sighed and walked over to the door, opening it revealing a worried looking Robert, holding a bar of chocolate in his hands. He smiled once he saw that Aaron was okay and handed him the chocolate.

"I was so worried about you and what happened earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Come in." Aaron stepped to the side as Robert walked in. Aaron kept Robert in the tiny alcove, leaning in closer and speaking with a whisper.

"I'm sorry about this but Adam thought that we should tell Vic about us."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't something I wanted to tell you over the phone and we thought that telling Vic in person with you here would be the best for everyone."

"So she's coming round too?"

"Already here."

"Bollocks. Right okay...well the sooner we get this over with the better."

"Come on then." Aaron walked into the kitchen, Robert following him. Vic looked up and gasped.

"Rob, what are you doin' here?" Vic asked. Robert shrugged.

"Want a brew?" Aaron asked. Robert nodded and sat down opposite Vic. Aaron sighed and went over to where Adam was making himself and Vic tea.

"Good luck with this mate." Adam sighed, walking back over to Vic and handing her the tea, sitting down next to her. The awkward silence descended over the three of them, the only noise was Aaron stirring the tea. Finally, Aaron handed Robert his tea and leant against the island.

"Well Rob? You didn't answer my question." Vic pestered. Robert sighed and looked towards Aaron. Aaron smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Well Vic...Aaron and I...we're together." Robert looked down into his tea. Vic glanced between the two and stifled a laugh.

"You and Aaron? Sure, 'cause that's totally believable." Vic looked over at Adam who was frowning slightly.

"No way. But Aaron...he's like the dictionary definition of a straight guy."

"Nope...I'm gay," Aaron said, contributing to the conversation which was growing more awkward by the minute.

"Okay...that's fine. There is just one slight issue with this...Robert's your teacher Aaron." Vic raised her voice slightly. Robert and Aaron frowned and nodded.

"Yeah," The two said simultaneously.

"Do you have any idea of how many problems could arise because of this?"

"Yes Vic. We both know what sort of consequences our relationship will most likely have." Robert sighed.

"Right okay then...as long as you both know what you're getting yourselves into..."

"We do."

"Well guys, I guess that if this serious...I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Vic." Robert looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. Just please be careful about it."

"We will."

"Right well Adam, wanna go out somewhere?" Vic asked, standing up and finishing the last of her tea.

"Yeah sure. See you later guys." Adam waved as he and Vic walked out. Aaron set his mug down on the island and walked into his bedroom, flopping onto the bed. Robert sighed and followed him, sitting down next to him and running a hand through his hair.

"It'll be okay you know." Robert reassured.

"Yeah I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is irrelevant to the story but I'm so mad at Emmerdale. Robert Sugden has gone through all this character development and that episode bought it all crashing down. I'll probably be fine with this in the morning but I'm just so mad. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos and especially commenting. :)


	10. Chapter 10

"I saw the pictures in your office." Aaron started as he ate a bite of toast that Robert had made for him this morning. Robert turned around from the kitchen sink and nodded.

"Yeah?"

"You were cute...what happened?" Aaron asked with a laugh. Robert walked over to him, smiling.

"Life happened baby."

"Still. Something big must've happened to ruin that." Aaron teased. Robert grinned and hit Aaron's shoulder lightly. Aaron smirked and hit his chest softly. Aaron then stood up and sighed.

"It dawned on me that you've never spoken about your family."

"It's not something I talk about, especially not to someone I'd only just met."

"Yeah but now we're together. What happened to wanting to know everythin' about me ey? It works both ways Rob."

"I know it does. So, what do you wanna know?"

"Just more about you."

"This may take a while...good job it's the weekend." Robert sighed. Aaron nodded understandingly.

"Rob, wanna go back to bed?"

"Aaron, I'm about to tell you my tragic backstory and all you can think about is sex?"

"No not like that you idiot. Just to cuddle or whatever." Aaron blushed at his own suggestion as it was so uncharacteristic of himself. Robert smiled at the offer, taking Aaron's hand in his own and walking back into his bedroom. Aaron pulled the duvet off a little and slid into the left side of the bed. Robert slipped his jacket and shirt off then sat down on the right side of the bed. Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron and pulled him closer, pulling the duvet up to cover them. Robert leant his head on Aarons and sighed.

"Right okay then, one tragic backstory coming up." Robert exhaled and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Aaron kissed his cheek gently.

"You don't have to tell me everything, not now." Aaron said softly.

"Thanks. I think I'd like to get it all out of the way but it depends how I'm feeling."

"I completely understand, go ahead." Aaron encouraged. Robert drew in a sharp breath and nodded a little.

"Those two people in the black and white photograph are my parents, Jack and Sarah...well Sarah was my adoptive mom because well my real mom died in a car crash when I was still a baby. Vic is my half sister. I have three other half siblings but Jackie was killed in a shooting accident and I lost contact with Sandie. Tommy on the other hand disappeared, no one knows what happened to him. So there's that. The three kids in the other picture are me, Vic and Andy. Andy was adopted by my parents after his nan died. It always felt like a competition between me and him. He could do no wrong in my parents eyes, especially my dad's. He was always disappointed in me, no matter how hard I tried." Roberts eyes welled up a little, he sniffed and coughed. Aaron wrapped his arm around Roberts shoulders and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"It's okay Rob."

"Yeah...anyway, Sarah was killed in a fire that was started by Andy. Andy also shot my dad because he thought it was me. I've also had a few girlfriends, most of them were older." Robert was quiet about this part, unsure how Aaron would react to finding out about the affairs and his bisexuality.

"So, you're bisexual then?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah."

"And these women..."

"I don't know. Most of them started as affairs but things got more serious."

"Right okay."

"I mean, I've had a few affairs with blokes as well."

"And how do I know that you want me?"

"I'm not that person anymore. Just because I like both doesn't mean I'm gonna cheat on ya. You're enough."

"Okay Rob." Aaron nodded.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Listening to me. I've never told anyone all of that before."

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. I know exactly how my dad felt about my bisexuality. On the farm, there was this lad who was helping out...and I liked him...a lot."

"Did anything happen?"

"Would have but he caught us. Sacked him and hit me. He told me it was for skiving but I knew what it was for, he couldn't look at me for weeks."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen. I never told anyone about it, not even Vic knows. I hid it away, pretended to be someone I'm not. I wanted to make him proud like Andy had."

"Rob, I'm sure he was proud of ya, just couldn't show it. I mean, I think he'd be proud of ya now, graduating and now lecturing."

"Thanks Aaron but I've learned to not care about his opinion of me, I just wanna be myself and not worry about what he thought."

"Alright Rob. Well, I'm proud of ya," Aaron said sincerely. Robert looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Thanks."

"Right then, I think that's enough touchy-feely self help crap for one day, don't you?" Aaron asked with a laugh. Robert smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I just wanna stay here all day and watch movies with my boyfriend."

"Me too."

~*~

"What do you want for dinner babe?" Robert asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Shall we get takeaway?" Aaron suggested from his seat.

"Good idea. What do you want?"

"Fish and chips okay with you?"

"Sounds great." Robert smiled. "I'll go out and get it shall I?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. You hungry yet or can you wait?"

"I'm starving."

"Okay, what do you want me to get you?"

"Just a cone of chips please, and curry sauce."

"The sauce is a given. Right okay, I'll see you in a bit," Robert said, picking his coat up and slipping it on. He checked his pockets for his phone, keys and wallet then walked out of the flat.

"Bye Aaron." Robert called as he closed the door.

"See ya Rob." Aaron called back before hearing the door shut. He opened Roberts laptop up and turned it on. It took a while for the laptop to boot up and once it did, Aaron opened up Spotify and logged into his own account, soon filling the room with the sound of Blink-182. It took about twenty minutes for Robert to get back with their dinner, the song 'What's My Age Again' was playing and Aaron was singing along loudly, dancing around the room with his eyes closed. Robert walked in, a huge grin on his face hearing Aaron's singing, which wasn't too bad. He set the food down on the table and coughed loudly, abruptly stopping Aaron's dancing and singing. Aaron blushed and walked over to the laptop, pausing the music and walking over to Robert sheepishly. Robert smiled and brushed a few loose strands of Aaron's hair back in place.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Aaron sighed sadly, almost letting Robert know that someone had been mad at him for doing that and enjoying himself. Robert placed a hand on Aarons arm, encouraging Aaron to look up at him.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen. And it cheered me up." Robert smiled.

"Why did you need cheering up?" Aaron asked quietly. Robert sighed.

"Just been a stressful week to be honest," Robert said, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. Aaron nodded understandingly.

"Anyway, what other talents are you hiding from me ey?" Robert perked up, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. Aaron's not long subsided blush soon crept back onto his face.

"You liked my singing?" Aaron asked, shuffling his feet.

"And dancing. I think you're good at them both," Robert said.

"Thanks."

"But Blink-182? Didn't think that'd be your kind of music."

"Were you expecting me to like show tunes?"

"A little part of me thought so. But I thought you'd be much more into pop."

"Nope, teenage angst and all that." Aaron joked.

"Still in the phase then?" Robert joined in with the joke, the pair of them laughing a little.

"Nah, I'm not like that anymore, just enjoy pop punk or whatever." Aaron shrugged.

"Ah cool, guess there's a lot more to know about you Aaron Dingle."

"More than I'd like to be honest." Aaron sighed, taking a chip and dipping it into the curry.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mornin' Aaron," Adam said sleepily as he walked past Aaron's open bedroom door. He glanced in and saw that Aaron was turned to the other side, Robert was sat up slightly, arm draped around Aaron's body.

"Ah, mornin' Rob," Adam said through a yawn. Robert waved at him and smiled. Adam carried on walking to the bathroom before stopping, his eyes wide. He turned on his heel and walked back over to Aaron's room, stepping in.

"What the fuck is Robert doin' here?" Adam asked, his voice raised. Aaron turned and sat up.

"Stayed over didn't he?" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Aaron, our professor is in your bedroom. He's in our house."

"Adam, he's not contagious alright. I don't know why this is such a big deal for ya."

"It's just weird seeing him out of class you know."

"I am here guys," Robert said, pointing to himself. Aaron placed a hand on Roberts bare shoulder.

"Yeah and that's the problem." Adam growled.

"Look Adam I'm sorry. If anything, it should be me that's mad...I mean you're sleeping with my sister." Robert shrugged. Adam blushed.

"We...I'm not..." Adam stuttered.

"It's fine, as long as you really do love her." Robert held his hands up. Adam nodded.

"Can we just forget about the fact I'm your professor and treat me as though I am your best mates boyfriend?" Robert suggested. Adam sighed and nodded, reluctantly but still a sign of acceptance.

"Right okay." Adam walked out, going back to what he was doing. Robert lay back down, pulling Aaron down with him so that Aaron's back was pressed against Robert's chest and Aaron's head was resting on Roberts arm. Aaron moved around until he was facing Robert, his hands were pressed against Roberts chest as their eyes searched each other's. Robert smiled goofily and kissed Aaron's forehead, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Robert smiled.

"Mornin' Rob." Aaron grinned happily.

"Do you have anything planned today?" Robert asked, voice soft.

"No, I think I might do some work for class but that's it. It is a might though so most likely not." Aaron shrugged.

"You might be my boyfriend but I can still kick you off the course if you're not doing work."

"Hmm true. You got anything planned?"

"Nah, I'm not teaching today so nothing. Actually, I have some marking to do..." Aaron interrupted Robert with a tender kiss to his lips and some puppy dog eyes. "But marking can wait." Robert smiled.

"Can we watch another film?" Aaron asked.

"A day of films wasn't enough for you?"

"Were we really paying attention to them though?"

"No."

"So it doesn't count. I say we watch one film today but you can pick it."

"Alright, Toy Story Three?" Robert suggested. Aaron stifled a laugh.

"Rob, that's a kids film."

"I don't care, it's great...have you even seen it?"

"Nope."

"All the more reason to watch it then, I need to educate my boyfriend in the ways of Toy Story Three," Robert said, pinching Aaron's cheek lightly. Aaron frowned and pushed Robert's hand away from him.

"Right fine." Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed. Robert smiled widely and kissed Aaron's forehead. Robert then stood up and closed the door. Aaron leant over a grabbed his laptop from under the bed, opening Netflix and searching Toy Story Three. Robert climbed back into the bed, wrapping an arm around Aaron's shoulder and resting the laptop on his knees. He pressed play and Aaron leant his head on Roberts shoulder.

~*~

"Aaron...are you crying?" Robert asked, a small smiled playing on his lips.

"No, don't be stupid." Aaron grumbled and shook his head, sniffing a little and looking away from Robert. Robert smiled a little and closed the laptop down, placing it back on the floor and pulling Aaron closer into his chest. Robert rested his chin on Aaron's head and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I cried the first time I watched it, it's fine babe, honestly."

"Not even Titanic made me cry," Aaron said, his voice muffled by Roberts shoulder.

"Woah, what?" Robert asked, feigning offense.

"Well it was stupid weren't it really? There was enough room for both of them on that piece of wood." Aaron sighed, pulling away from Robert and wiping his eyes.

"That's true. Anyway, you still cried at Toy Story and you said it was a kids film." Robert teased.

"I'm sorry but the way they were holding hands..." Aarons voice broke a little as his eyes welled up again.

"Aw, c 'mere." Robert smiled softly and kissed Aaron's lips tenderly.

"I'm sorry for crying. It was a film for fucks sake." Aaron sighed, laughing a little.

"It's okay Aaron, it's a sad scene."

"They're cartoons Rob. It's not fine to cry over cartoons."

"We cry over whatever we cry over, we can't control that. You didn't even cry at Titanic. You heartless bitch." Robert joked making Aaron laugh a little more.

"Yeah I guess I am. Exactly why I cried at freakin' Toy Story."

"Aww you big baby." Robert smiled widely, showing the heart eyes he saves only for Aaron.

"Shut up, cheeky git," Aaron said playfully, rolling his eyes. "You can hardly talk, crying the first time you saw it and you were so wellin' up when it was on this time...and you cried at Titanic." Aaron defended. The slight tone of mocking making it's way through although it wasn't malicious mocking. It was Robert's turn to roll his eyes, as gently as the action was.

"Who didn't cry at Titanic though?"

"Me."

"And like I've already said." Robert poked Aaron, his chest first, then his arms, cheeks and finally his nose. "You didn't cry because you're heartless and cold."

"Am not." Aaron grumble, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"I don't know...maybe you can be sometimes," Robert said, hinting at the fact that because they hadn't been together for that long, they don't know all too much about each other, such as mannerisms, etc.

"If I need something done then yeah I guess I can be but not all the time."

"I know, and knowing me, it would probably turn me on seeing you all...in control or whatever," Robert said, whispering the last part huskily.

"Jesus Christ Rob! What are you like?" Aaron sighed. Robert shrugged and pulled Aaron in by his shirt. Robert closed his eyes and the space between them, kissing Aaron deeply. Aaron rolled his eyes before closing his eyes and smiling into the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Robert hadn't really taken notice of the other students in his class apart from Adam, Vic and obviously Aaron. Sure, they'd asked him for help and he offered but unless it was the three mentioned previously, he wasn't really fussed, finding them all too inane and irrelevant. Today however, Aaron was off ill and Adam and Vic seemed to know what they were doing, tucked away in the back corner of the lecture hall, typing away. Robert sighed and looked around, seeing the other students. There were three other lads, Finn, Pete and Connor. There were four girls. Rebecca, Bernice, Kerry and Leyla. Robert had noticed that Rebecca was nearly always staring at him, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling sweetly whenever he happened to make eye contact with her. Bernice was nice, she was a little awkward but seemed to know what was going on. Kerry on the other hand, didn't care for anything that was going on unless it was on her phone or some piece of ridiculous gossip. Leyla sometimes didn't focus on the work but when she did, she excelled. Her and Pete would usually be exchanging glances and smiles. Finn and Pete got on with there work. Connor was always staring out of the window or sitting with his head in a book, not really paying attention to anything. Although it was a really small class, Robert really noticed Aaron's absence. It wasn't as though he was loud but he could hear him, Adam and Vic talking at the back...maybe because subconsciously he was listening out for Aaron's voice.

"Adam, come here for a sec please." Robert asked, his voice raised a little. Adam groaned and stood up, glancing down at Vic.

"How much you wanna bet this is about Aaron?" Adam whispered. Vic stifled a laugh and nodded.

"Nothing, I'm broke. I'll give you...a packet of M&M's, you're on." Vic smiled

"Thanks babe." Adam smiled at her and walked down to Roberts desk. Robert took Adam outside the room to talk privately.

"This about Aaron?" Adam asked as he casually leaned against the brick wall. Robert stood there a little stumped by the forward nature of the question. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah. Is he okay?" Robert asked.

"Far as I know yeah. I think he's got a cold or something." Adam sighed.

"But he's alright?"

"Apart from being a pain in the neck, he's fine."

"Right thanks."

"Yeah no problem. You really do care about him...don't you?" Adam asked a little nervously.

"Yeah...a lot." Robert replied, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"You can come round later if you want to see him." Adam suggested. Robert smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks Adam."

"No problem." Adam smiled and walked back in. Robert took his phone out and dialled Aaron's number. After five rings, Aaron picked up, answering with a cough. Robert smiled to himself.

"Alright?" Robert asked.

"Yeah." Aaron sniffed.

"Adam said I could come round to see you later."

"What an idiot. I'm ill Rob...it's gross and you never need to see me like this."

"It's fine Aaron honestly. I want to see you."

"Yeah well I don't want you to see me."

"Tough. I'm coming round."

"Really no point in arguing with you Robert Sugden."

"Very true." Robert smirked.

"Fine, I'll see you after work?"

"Of course baby."

"Pretty sure you've got a class to teach at the moment. I'll see you later Rob."

"We both know I prefer you to anything. Especially teaching."

"Go on baby."

"Right okay, I'll go back. See you later Aaron."

"Bye." Aaron hung up. Robert was still grinning as he put his phone away. He cleared his throat in an attempt to get rid of his grin which worked. Robert then walked back into the room and sat down at his desk.

~*~

The bell rang after the end of the third lesson, signalling the end of the day. Robert dismissed them, Adam, Vic and Rebecca staying around until everyone else left.

"Rebecca..."

"Please, call me Bex."

"Right. Bex, how important is what you have to tell me?"

"I don't know, kind of."

"Can you wait outside then? I just need to have a quick word with these two," Robert said, gesturing to Adam and Vic who were sat on top of the desks at the front of the class. Rebecca smiled at them and nodded at Robert before walking out. Robert waited for the door to close before he sighed.

"What's up Rob?" Vic asked him.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know what you guys were doing later."

"Okay. Why?" Vic asked. Robert blushed lightly.

"It's because Aaron's ill and Robert wants to see him without us there," Adam said.

"Ah right. Good job we have plans then." Vic smiled. Adam looked at her questioningly.

"We do?" Vic elbowed Adam lightly and he soon realised what she was doing.

"Oh yeah."

"Guys, I know you haven't and you don't have to leave on my account."

"Nah it's fine." Adam smiled.

"Thanks you two."

"Was that it?" Vic asked.

"Yeah. Unless you have any questions about the work?"

"No. Everything's good."

"Okay then. Bye guys." Robert waved.

"See ya." The pair said together. They walked out hand in hand. Rebecca smiled falsely at them and walked in once they left.

"Ah alright Bex?"

"No not really."

"What's the problem?" Robert asked. Rebecca sighed and walked over to his desk, sitting down on top of it. Robert looked up at her. Rebecca picked at her fingernails before she started speaking again.

"I don't get it."

"What part?"

"All of it."

"But you were getting on with your work, you seem to really know what you're talking about when I've read some of your work."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd say you have a great understanding of business."

"Wow, thank you Professor Sugden."

"So, that was it? I mean, I'll help you if you need it but I don't feel like you do."

"No. Guess I just need that confidence boost." Rebecca smiled at him. Robert closed his laptop and placed it in his bag before standing up. Rebecca pushed Robert back down in his seat.

"What are you doing?"

"This." Rebecca smirked and planted a kiss on Roberts lips. Robert pulled away. Rebecca frowned and tried to kiss him again, Robert pushed her away gently and stood up.

"I think it's best we forget that happened okay?" Robert said as he began walking out. Rebecca nodded sadly and followed Robert out then ran down the corridor. Robert exhaled and locked the door before pulling his phone out and texting Aaron letting him know he was on his way.


	13. Chapter 13

Robert had been pacing outside Aaron's door for the past ten minutes, thinking about what had just happened with Rebecca and how he should tell Aaron...if he was going to tell him. Finally, Robert inhaled sharply and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling about and some groaning then the locks on the door click and open. Aaron was stood in the doorway. He was wearing fluffy socks, tracksuit bottoms, a hoodie, a dressing gown and was wrapped in a blanket. He also had a scarf on and a beanie. Aaron sniffed and wiped his nose a little with a tissue. Robert smiled at him softly.

"Alright Rob?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks. You?"

"Fantastic."

"Hmm thought as much."

"Come in." Aaron moved to the side allowing Robert to step in. Robert closed the door behind him and followed Aaron into the living room.

"You're not looking too well," Robert said.

"Oh thanks, just what I wanted to hear." Aaron replied sarcastically.

"Sorry." Robert smiled apologetically.

"I'm messin' with ya. How was your day?" Aaron asked, lying back down on the settee. Robert sighed and sat in the armchair facing the settee.

"Well it was boring without you."

"How?"

"Because seeing your face everyday makes me happy."

"Ugh enough of that please mate." Aaron cringed a little. Robert laughed.

"Yeah I guess so, that was...weird." Robert laughed as did Aaron which turned into a rough coughing fit. Robert stood and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. Robert then sat next to Aaron, helping him sit up and drink the water.

"Thanks Rob." Aaron smiled once he settled and lay back down, snuggling into the blanket.

"You should go back to bed," Robert said, rubbing Aaron's thigh gently.

"I don't know," Aaron said before coughing loudly again. Robert looked at him sternly. "Fine I will." Aaron rolled his eyes. Robert smiled.

"Good. I'll tidy up and then I'll run you a bath," Robert said, standing up and pulling Aaron up with him. Aaron sniffed and nodded, deciding it was easier not to argue with him. Aaron then went into his bedroom and slipped under the duvet, rolling it up at the top just so his head was sticking out. Robert smiled softly at Aaron and began picking up the dirty plates and cups, placing them in the washing up bowl. Robert wasn't used to doing this but something about it felt right and natural. Hearing Aaron's occasional coughing and sniffling, him humming whilst washing up. It was very domesticated and unlike him but he felt happy.

~*~

Aaron was in the bath now, the door locked and music playing loudly. Robert sighed and rolled his eyes, laughing slightly. He was flicking through a magazine, the TV on in the background. He heard Aaron unlock the door and walk out. Robert glanced over his shoulder and Aaron smiled at him knowingly, the towel wrapped tightly around his waist and a clean hoodie covering his chest.

"Tryna cop a look ey?" Aaron asked. Robert laughed a little and nodded.

"You've seen this," Aaron gestured to his body flamboyantly, "all before."

"Yeah but we were drunk and who'd have actually thought we'd see each other again?"

"True, still."

"Still what?"

"I'm not comfortable enough for it...not yet and I'm ill Rob so I'm really not in the mood for anything."

"I know and I shouldn't expect ya to be comfortable yet and I just want to see you...all of you...like that," Robert said with a little frown. "Aren't you a little curious about me?" Robert asked.

"Of course I am Rob...I mean I can kind of remember but not really." Aaron shuffled his feet slightly.

"Yeah...same to be honest. I'm kind of glad you don't really remember."

"Yeah me too."

"So...we could now." Robert suggested.

"Jesus Christ, this is the third time you've shown your persistence."

"You like it."

"Hmm, I don't know. I mean, it's quite annoying sometimes."

"Maybe...anyways...please?"

"Robert..."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop...I don't want to put more pressure on our relationship." Robert smiled weakly as did Aaron.

"It's okay Rob...I get it."

"Thanks Aaron."

"Right, you gonna let me get dressed?"

"Hmm, don't know if I can resist." Robert smirked and bit his lip. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Try and control yourself babe." Aaron joked.

"Not sure I actually can...you're just so..."

"Leave it there please." Aaron laughed and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Robert groaned, loud enough so Aaron could hear him and mainly for emphasis. He then heard a little giggle and could feel the eye roll emitting from Aaron's room. Aaron then walked out, fully dressed.

"You're lookin' better already." Robert smiled.

"Thanks." Aaron sniffed and sat down next to Robert.

"Want a drink?"

"Rob, this is my place. It should be me offering you a drink."

"Yeah well you're ill and I'm here to look after ya."

"Thanks. Also, you didn't have to clean up, I'd have done it later."

"I know but I was here. So, you didn't answer the question."

"Go on then." Aaron sighed. Robert smiled and stood up, pecking Aaron's cheek and walking over to the kitchen area.

"What do you want?"

"Pepsi please."

"Jeez, do you not have Coke or something?"

"Nah, Adam don't like it."

"Do you like it?"

"Not really." Aaron shrugged.

"Right then...Pepsi it is...you weirdo." Robert smiled and opened the cupboard, taking a glass out and placing it down on the counter. He then opened the fridge and took the Pepsi out, pouring it into the glass. Robert walked back over to Aaron and handed him the glass. Aaron tucked his legs underneath himself to allow Robert to sit down next to him.

"No one ever has Pepsi as a first choice." Robert muttered. Aaron laughed and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you. So how was your day, apart from boring?" Aaron started.

"Yeah it was fine."

"Anything happen?"

"No, nothing at all." Robert answered, a little too quickly. Aaron looked at him funnily but shrugged it off.

"Right okay," Aaron said, not fully convinced.

"How was your day?" Robert asked.

"Yeah it was alright. Mainly me coughing me guts up." Aaron said with a slight laugh. Robert smiled at him sympathetically.

"Rob, how was your day...really?"

"Um..." Robert started unsurely. Aaron linked his fingers with Roberts and smiled at him.

"I suppose it's best you find out now...me tellin' ya and all."

"What is it?" Aaron failed to hide the worry in his voice. Robert lifted his other hand and rested it on Aaron's knee, squeezing it gently.

"Please don't get mad at me..."

"You're startin' to scare me now."

"Rebecca..."

"As in Rebecca White? Business Rebecca?"

"Yeah...she...came onto me." Robert looked down at his lap, a frown on his face.

"It was her...to you?" Aaron asked. Robert nodded.

"Then I'm not gonna get mad."

"You can't say anything though...it'll get us into all kinds of problems."

"I know Rob. It's not like I'm gonna go up to her and hit her for takin' my man." Aaron smiled with the side of his mouth as did Robert who then kissed Aaron's forehead tenderly.

"Hmm...'my man' ey? I could get used to that...very used to it actually." Robert smiled against Aaron's forehead. Aaron felt himself grinning and his cheeks heat up. He leaned into Robert's chest and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, content that he had Robert, he was all his.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron was back at university now, his cold subsiding after two days off. He was surprised that he hadn't been kicked off the course yet, probably because he was still doing the work, just at home and independently. Walking back in and seeing _her_ was difficult enough. Her long blonde hair...Aaron couldn't really say anything else about her, mostly because he didn't even know where to start when comparing himself to a girl. All he knew is that she was pretty. Robert was on time this morning so Aaron sent him a quick text, a smirk on his face as he typed out the lame message.

'Check you out hun, being on time, well done!' ~Aaron

He saw Robert check his phone and smile, then looked up at Aaron who smiled back, giving him a thumbs up. Rebecca was the only one not there on time which was both unusual and surprising to both Robert and the class. When she finally showed up, she waltzed in, a playful smile on her lips which had been freshly painted with a dark shade of red lipstick. She fluttered her eyelashes when Robert looked up at her, Robert rolled his eyes. Rebecca strode over to his desk and stood in front of him, playing with her hair and looking at him flirtatiously. Aaron watched the pair of them, feeling the jealously surge through his body in quick bursts.

"Sorry I'm late sir."

"It's fine, go and sit down, get on with your work yeah?" Robert said without such even a glance up at her. She inhaled and rolled her eyes a little.

"Yes sir." She smiled falsely and walked over to her desk, setting her work up.

"What's up with ya?" Adam asked, poking Aaron's chin with his pen. Aaron looked up at him and scowled.

"What? Nothing."

"No point in lyin' mate, you see, whenever you're bothered by something, you get this little twitch," Aaron felt his jaw twitch a little, both due to Adam's judging glower and another pang of jealousy as he thought about Rebecca's pathetic attempts. "See?"

"It's nothing."

"I reckon it has something to do with Rob."

"No, Adam just leave it yeah." Aaron sighed and put both earphones in, turning the music up. Adam rolled his eyes and shrugged, going back to his work.

~*~

"Aaron, you okay?" Robert called before Aaron walked out the door. Aaron groaned and turned around, nodding. He walked over to Robert and stood in front of him. Robert stood and walked in front of his desk, holding onto Aaron's arms and kissing his lips lightly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Aaron nodded and smiled weakly. Robert frowned.

"Aaron, I know you better than that. What is it?"

"It's you and her."

"Baby, nothing is going on between us, and it never will." Robert reassured.

"But how can I be sure?"

"You don't trust me?"

"I do. It's Rebecca I don't."

"I promise you Aaron, you're the one that I want. No one else, especially not Rebecca."

"Really?" Aaron looked up from the ground and into Roberts eyes.

"Of course." Robert smiled and gently stroked Aaron's cheek with his index finger.

"Okay."

"Right. So, wanna do something tonight?" Robert asked as he packed up his stuff. Aaron shrugged and sat himself down on top of the front desk.

"I don't know, depends what this 'something' is."

"I'm something." Robert smirked. Aaron groaned and rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Nah. I wanna do something exciting." Aaron teased. Robert feigned offence and picked Aaron up off the desk. Aaron wrapped his legs around Roberts waist and his arms hung around Roberts neck loosely. Aaron pressed a kiss to Roberts cheek, forehead and a lingering kiss to his lips. Robert smiled into the kiss, deepening it.

"Robert." Aaron pushed himself off Robert and stood back on the floor. Robert sighed and went over to kiss him again.

"Rob, not here." Aaron sighed and Robert began kissing his neck.

"It's more exciting like this." Robert smirked.

"Rob, I'm serious."

"Fine," Robert sighed, "You coming back to mine?"

"Can't. I have work."

"Oh okay." Robert frowned.

"Sorry. I'll call you tonight though yeah?"

"Yeah." Robert kissed Aaron's cheek softly. Aaron smiled and walked out of the room.

~*~

It was now seven forty nine in the evening and Aaron was just about to phone Robert when his phone started ringing.

"Alright?" Aaron said after picking the phone up.

"Hey, how was work?" Robert asked.

"It was good thanks. Slow."

"So you could've come round?"

"Yeah..." Aaron went silent before hearing Robert's familiar light chuckle.

"I'm messin' with ya."

"I know."

"Aaron...are you sure everything's okay?" Robert asked, failing to hide to worry in his voice.

"Yes Rob, I'm fine."

"You're not. Is it still this Rebecca thing?"

"Well kinda. I just don't have anyone to talk to about it."

"Do you wanna tell Adam?"

"Well he is my best mate...but I don't know."

"If it'll make you feel better then tell him babe."

"Thanks Rob."

"No worries. Anyways, how are you now?"

"Alright thanks. How are you?"

"Yeah same. What you doing at the moment?"

"About to eat dinner and of course I'm listening to music."

"Obviously. What's on the menu tonight then?"

"Cheese on toast."

"That it?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Ah okay."

"What you doin' now then Rob?"

"Marking."

"Fun."

"Hell yeah, best entertainment ever. I know what I'd rather be doing," Robert said flirtatiously. Aaron groaned.

"And what's that?"

"Spending time with you."

"Hmm."

"I would. You know I enjoy spending time with my boy."

"For fucks sake Rob."

"Still make you blush ey?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone to eat me toast."

"That's nice. Real friendly."

"I'll text you later alright."

"Fine okay. Bye baby."

"Bye Rob. *kissing noises*"

"Did you just...?"

"I did. What you gonna do?"

"*kissing noises* do it back."

"Alright. See ya Rob." Aaron smiled.

"See ya."

Aaron hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He then turned the TV on and began eating his toast.

~*~

"Adam, I need to talk to you about somethin'," Aaron said. Adam nodded.

"Course mate, what is it?" Adam took a drink out of the fridge and sat down at the table, Aaron opposite him.

"You know Rebecca?"

"Yeah."

"She...kissed Rob."

"Woah, what?"

"Yeah."

"Is there somethin' in the air? Jesus Christ, what makes lecturers so _irresistible_?"

"I don't know."

"Well did he kiss her back?"

"He said he didn't..."

"But you don't believe him?"

"Yeah...I want to but I'm just not sure."

"Well he hasn't given you reason not to believe him. I don't think he would kiss her to be honest with ya bro." Adam reassured.

"I hope you're right." Aaron nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a cold and wet Saturday morning. Aaron woke up lying next to Robert. Robert had his arms wrapped around Aaron's waist tightly, pulling him in against his chest, as though he never wanted to let him go. Aaron smiled contently and turned around, facing Robert. Robert stirred and opened his eyes, looking into Aaron's. Roberts hair was messy and his eyes were thick with sleep. Yet he still smiled widely at Aaron and leant in to kiss his nose softly.

"Mornin' sweetheart," Robert said quietly.

"Did you just call me 'sweetheart?" Aaron asked. Robert inhaled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess I did. It just came out, it felt good...right." Robert smiled.

"Yeah but sweetheart?"

"Would you prefer 'honey' or something? Do you know what, I like sweetheart, I'm gonna stick with it." Robert smiled, poking Aaron's side.

"Yeah, I don't even know where to start." Aaron sighed and grinned.

"How about you have a bit of a lie in while I make us breakfast in bed yeah?" Robert suggested.

"That sounds great." Aaron smiled and closed his eyes.

"What do you want then?"

"Bob's is open right?"

"Yeah."

"Something sweet and a vanilla latte."

"Alright then. The things I do for you. I'm getting dressed on a Saturday morning."

"Thanks baby," Aaron said into the pillow. Robert smiled and ruffled Aaron's hair, getting up and ready.

~*~

"You never did tell me where you work." Robert said after taking a sip of his Americano. Aaron shrugged and looked out of the window.

"You never asked."

"Didn't know I had to."

"Jokin' babe." Aaron smiled.

"So, where do you work?" Robert asked.

"At the mechanics down the road." Aaron pointed down the street, Robert's eyes following the direction.

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, decent pay as well."

"That's good, maybe you could take me out sometime and treat me."

"You'd have to deserve it though." Aaron jested. Robert frowned and hit Aaron's shoulder playfully.

"I think I do deserve it for puttin' up with you."

"Ha. You think you're so funny don't ya?"

"I know I am."

"I think I've changed my mind. I'll give my money to Adam so he can take Vic out."

"Woah. You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

Robert silently stood up, taking Aaron's hand in his and taking him into the bedroom. Robert closed the door behind them and tackled Aaron down onto the bed, tickling his sides ruthlessly. Aaron was laughing hard as was Robert.

"You're not supposed to laugh at this. You're meant to hate it." Robert sighed sitting up.

"It was funny though."

"I guess." Robert went back to tickling Aaron who lay still.

"Damn, it's not working. I'm immune to it."

"You are so annoying sometimes." Robert sighed and smiled.

"Yeah well. Blessin' and a curse." Aaron smirked.

"Okay. Anyways, with you being a mechanic and all, must mean you're good with cars."

"No I actually don't know the first thing about 'em. Of course I'm good with cars." Aaron replied sarcastically. Robert groaned and nodded.

"Well you made that much more difficult than it needed to be."

"What do you wanna know Rob?"

"My car has been playin' up for a while now and I was wondering if you could take a look at it?" Robert asked.

"Hmm, if you're doin' this just because you think you'll get a discount, you're wrong."

"I'm not, my car genuinely has somethin' wrong."

"Okay. Bring it in later and I'll see what I can do." Aaron smiled and sipped his vanilla latte.

"I still can't believe that's what you ask for." Robert laughed...well it was more of a nose exhale, gesturing to the cup Aaron was holding.

"What? I like them."

"I know I just didn't think it would be your kind of drink."

"Yeah? What drink do I look like?"

"Gingerbread latte."

"Gingerbread latte?"

"Yeah, this is gonna sound so cheesy." Robert groaned.

"No go on." Aaron smiled.

"Well it's like gingerbread lattes are warm and welcoming. Everyone looks forward to them during the winter months and when someone has one, especially the first, it's special." Robert rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and blushed lightly. Aaron smiled widely at him, reaching out his hand to gently stroke Roberts arm.

"It's not cheesy...well it is but it's sweet."

"It's true, that's what it is." Robert smiled.

"Maybe you will get that discount after all."

"I don't want the discount."

"We'll see how I'm feeling won't we?"

"Yes we will."

~*~

"You see, the problem is...you won't even know what I'll be saying to you." Aaron sighed, rubbing his forehead with his oily hands, making his forehead dirty. Robert smiled at him and licked his thumb, wiping it across Aaron's forehead and cleaning it.

"You're probably right but go on, I like the way you talk to me about things."

"Right it's the engine yeah? You're having problems with the car starting?"

"Yeah. At least, I think so."

"Yeah okay. Well I just need to work on these two other cars and then I'll get round to yours. You don't need it desperately do you Rob?"

"No not at all. Take your time sweetheart." Robert smiled, patting Aaron's back gently. Aaron smiled and walked into the garage, making a start on a clients flashy car. Aaron stuck his tongue out subconsciously as he worked.

"Aw," Robert said, leaning against the desk. Aaron looked up so he could face him.

"What?"

"You know you stick your tongue out when you work?"

"No I don't."

"You do and it's cute." Robert shrugged. Aaron blushed a little and went back to work, purposefully focusing more attention on keeping his tongue firmly in his mouth.

"Can I put the radio on?" Robert asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Robert nodded and switched the radio on. He skipped through a few stations as well as the static until reaching one and pausing.

"Right, don't care what you say, I'm turning this up!" Robert said, doing just that. The radio was now blaring Taylor Swift, Blank Space. Aaron looked up at him questioningly.

"Seriously?" Aaron stifled a laugh. Robert shrugged and carried on singing along. Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled, going back to his work. Robert sauntered over to Aaron and stood behind him, resting his hands on Aaron's hips. Aaron stood up and turned so he was looking at Robert. Robert smirked, his eyes glancing down and Aaron's lips. Aaron closed the gap between them, pressing a light kiss to Roberts lips. Robert bit Aaron's bottom lip gently, causing Aaron to open his mouth and Robert to deepen the kiss. Robert pulled away breathlessly, resting his forehead on Aaron's and smiling stupidly, Aaron reciprocating the look. Robert's hands were still on Aaron's hips and Aaron rested his hands on Roberts chest.

"Oh my god! Professor Sugden?" A voice shouted. Robert quickly pulled away from Aaron and cleared his throat.

"Rebecca?" The pair said. Robert stood back, leaning against the corner of the building. Aaron placed the wrench down on the counter and wiped his hands on a spare cloth.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm getting my car fixed." Robert shrugged.

"Why were you kissing him?" Rebecca pointed at Aaron.

"We weren't," Aaron said.

"You were, here's the proof," Rebecca said smugly, presenting her phone to them.

"Please Bex, you can't tell anyone," Robert said.

"I mean I might not...we've just got to see how everything goes." Rebecca smiled and walked away.

"You're gonna blackmail me?" Robert asked. Rebecca turned around and shrugged.

"Bye." Rebecca walked off. Robert and Aaron sighed, sharing an empathetic look.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, there is a mention of self harm but it's not graphic. Don't read it if you don't feel like you can, look after yourselves first. Thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting :)

They were back at Aaron's place, much to the dismay of Adam who decided it would be best to leave. The pair were thankful for this.

"It's just 'cause there is no way I'm bein' here when you two are havin' an argument." Adam grabbed his books, his laptop and a bag. Adam slipped his coat on and closed the door, saluting them. Aaron saluted back while Robert waved. Once Adam closed the door, they started.

"Robert, we have got to be more careful. God knows what she's gonna do," Aaron said worriedly. Robert walked over to him and gently reached out. Aaron moved away from his touch, making Robert frown.

"I'll talk to her, everything's gonna be fine."

"I don't know how you're so calm about this. It's the second time this has happened."

"I'm not calm. I'm just trying to be because I know that if I freak out, you'll stress."

"I'm not cut out for this, both business and this relationship..." Aaron hesitated.

"Are you...breaking up with me?" Robert asked sadly.

"I think I am," Aaron said, his voice breaking.  

"Aaron, we both know that's not what you want. We both want this relationship." Robert tried.

"As true as that is, I don't think we can keep this up. It's all too much, I can't handle it. The hiding, secrets, whispering, scheduled meetings. I can't do it anymore." Aaron blinked away the wetness from his lashes. Robert noticed the tear that fell down Aaron's cheek and wiped it away with his thumb, resting his right hand on Aaron's cheek.

"Aaron please. You can. You're brilliant. All the work you've done so far has been so good, the best in the class. You seem to know more about business than me." Robert smiled as did Aaron.

"But you're there." Aaron frowned.

"I know." Robert smiled sympathetically.

"How am I supposed to look at you every day after we've broken up?"

"You don't have to because this doesn't have to be over."

"I don't know why you want to be with me so desperately. I'm a mess." Aaron shrugged, another tear falling down his cheek. Robert caught it, stroking Aaron's cheeks lovingly.

"Listen to me sweetheart. You aren't perfect but you're certainly not a mess..."

"Robert, you don't know anything about me. I'm all kinds of messed up."

"Then let me get to know you, properly. Everyone's been through stuff and you're dealing with it so well as far as I can see. You're so strong sweetheart I just wish you could see yourself how I see you," Robert said sadly.

"That's just it Rob, I have no idea what it is you see in me and just how you see me."

"Well, come here." Roberts eyes glinted with an idea as he held onto Aaron's hand and lead him into the bedroom. He stood Aaron in front of the mirror and stood behind him, holding onto his hips.

"You're gonna have to stay with me on this one." Robert laughed softly. Aaron remained looking at the floor. Robert made a loose fist and knocked Aaron's chin up so he was looking in the mirror.

"So, tell me what you see when you look at yourself."

"Rob, this is ridiculous." Aaron groaned and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, just try?" Robert pouted and gave him his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay fine. What do I see when I look at myself? I see a disappointment, a loser, failure. I look at myself and don't think I'm worth anything, I feel completely useless."

"Sweetheart? Is that really how you feel?" Robert asked, kissing Aaron's neck softly. Aaron nodded and remained silent.

"Well I don't see any of that at all. You're gorgeous for starters but of course that's not the only thing I like about ya. You deserve to be happy, really happy. You are worth so much, you're the most important person to me."

"What about your family?" Aaron asked quietly with a shrug.

"Family? I really don't see them as that, apart from Vic but still, you mean the world to me. Aaron, it hurts me that you feel like this because you're everything to me."

"Rob...stop it, I don't deserve this."

"Why do you think that?"

Aaron sighed and nodded gently. He inhaled sharply and rolled his sleeves up, avoiding eye contact. Robert gasped quietly and held onto Aaron's left wrist, stroking the scars. 

"This is why. Why I don't want you to see me. Why I think it's best we end the relationship now, before anyone gets in too deep and feelings get hurt," Aaron said.  

"You really think this lowly of yourself?" Robert asked, his voice cracking as he felt his eyes well up. Aaron nodded.

"You certainly don't deserve any of this Aaron."

"I don't know," Aaron said quietly, shrugging. Robert stood in front of Aaron, holding onto both of his arms and lifting his head.

"No, you don't deserve it...at all. When did you last do it?" Robert asked, looking down at Aaron's wrists.

"Five weeks ago."

"I'm so proud of that sweetheart. Please don't do it again. You can talk to me whenever you feel you need to because I'll be here for ya."

"Thanks Rob, I really appreciate that." Aaron smiled sadly.

"No problem."

~*~

Rebecca, Connor, Finn, Kasim, Bernice and Kerry were sat on the bench underneath one of the yew trees. Kasim was sat on Finn's lap, Connor was leaning against the trunk of the tree, Bernice was sat on top of the table, Kerry was lying on the table, her head resting on Bernice's lap and Rebecca was sat in the middle of the.

"And there they were, snogging each other's faces off," Rebecca said.

"No way, that's not true at all Rebecca," Connor said.

"I saw the whole thing with my two eyes."

"You have no proof." Finn stated. Rebecca sighed and pulled her phone out, scrolling through her pictures but to no avail. She frowned and placed the phone on her lap.

"You just have to trust me on this one."

"You have met Aaron right? He's as straight as they come," Kasim said.

"I'd trust this one. Very in tune with his gaydar." Finn nudged him and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Must be broken then, Aaron and Professor Sugden are gay together. Fine don't believe me. But don't come to me when it turns out they are together." Rebecca stood up and walked away from the group.

"Where do you think she's going?" Finn asked.

"Hopefully home but something tells me she's going to tell someone else." Bernice sighed.

"It would be nice if those two were together," Kasim said.

"They'd be well fit together." Kerry stated with a smile.

"Kerry!" Bernice said, rolling her eyes.

"What man? They would be."

~*~

"Sir, can I have a word?" Rebecca asked Professor King who was the other lecturer marking their work, meaning he was Professor Sugdens 'boss' in a way, at least that's how Rebecca saw it.

"Come in come in," Professor King said cheerily, sitting down behind his desk. Rebecca smiled and sat opposite him.

"What is it Rebecca?"

"Are student and lecturer relationships allowed?"

"That's a bit of a weird question. Why?"

"I was just wondering. It's something I've always been curious about." Rebecca shrugged.

"Well, they are...just not common and special measures have to be taken but yeah they are allowed."

"Oh...okay. Thanks sir." Rebecca stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Was there something else?"

"No, that was it. Thanks sir."


	17. Chapter 17

Robert was sat in his office. It was after hours and he was just finishing up some work, waiting for Aaron who was studying in the library. The door opened slowly and someone walked in.

"Alright?" Robert asked without looking up. The person sat down.

"Yeah thanks sir." Rebecca smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"That was friendly." Rebecca laughed lightly.

"Bex, I'm serious. What do you want? I don't think this is about work."

"Well it might be..."

"But it's not."

"You're right. It's about you...and Aaron."

Robert groaned and rolled his eyes. "What about us?"

"There's an 'us'?"

"Yeah."

"Fine anyway...you...and Aaron? Together."

"Yes."

"Is that even like...appropriate?"

"It is. We know what could happen, so we're just being careful about it."

"Not that careful. Your hands on his...yeah." Rebecca smiled awkwardly, Robert pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Rebecca, I think you should leave?"

"Why? Scared he's gonna walk in on something, not that there is anything."

"No, I just want you to leave me alone, please." Robert stood up and started packing his things away. Rebecca also got up and stood by the door.

"Professor, please." Robert stormed out past her. She groaned and rolled her eyes, running to catch up with him. Robert was walking so quickly, he could feel himself get out of breath. He ran up the stairs to the library, aware that Rebecca was still avidly following him.

Robert reached the library and looked around, Rebecca must have just left. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Aaron, you still in here?" Robert called when he opened the door, seeing the light from a computer screen illuminate the room. Aaron took his headphones off, shut the computer down and packed his stuff away. He stood up and made his way over to meet Robert who was also walking over to get to Aaron. Meeting halfway, Robert was quick to embrace Aaron tightly. Aaron shrugged and smiled widely, hugging him back, resting his chin on Roberts shoulder and smiling contently with a deep breath.

"Alright Rob? You saw me like three hours ago." Aaron said after pulling away.

"I know but Aaron, I can't even go three minutes without seeing ya."

"You soppy sod." Aaron grinned.  

"Screw what the university thinks. Screw what everyone thinks. Let's go out, have some drinks, snog each other's faces off. Who cares if anyone sees?" Robert jested yet Aaron knew he was upset.

"Sit down," Aaron said, gesturing to the plush chairs that were in the corner of the library. Robert smiled and sat down, pulling Aaron down on top of him. Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert's shoulders, pulling him in tightly. Robert nuzzled into Aaron's neck, kissing repeatedly.

"Rob, are you okay? Really I mean?"

"Honestly sweetheart, I'm so far from fine but that's okay." Robert sighed into Aaron's neck.

"Rob, it's better to tell me what's up."

"Yeah I know."

"You can whenever you need to you know?"

"I know. It's just work to be honest and Rebecca."

"She try it again?"

"No but I think she's gonna tell someone. I think she has actually."

"I know it's hard but you just have to let her not get to ya."

"Yeah it is hard but we'll deal with it...with everyone."

"I know we will baby, I know." Aaron whispered gently, running a hand through Roberts hair. Robert smiled happily and looked up at Aaron.

"I really like you."

"I really like you too." Aaron smiled. Robert grinned and looked down at his watch.

"Wanna come back to mine?" Robert asked, his grin subsiding to a cheeky smirk. Aaron knew exactly what Robert was getting at and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I really want to," Aaron said, his face mirroring Robert's expression. Robert smiled and nodded, getting up off the chair and grabbed Aaron's hand and pulling him up with him.

"Come on then," Robert said. They ran out of the library and hurried back to Roberts apartment. It took them ten minutes to get there as Robert kept stopping in dark corners and kissing Aaron forcefully, each time Aaron would giggle and pull away, rushing to get to Roberts. Robert unlocked the door and turned the light on. Aaron walked in as Robert turned to lock the door. The door was locked and as soon as, he had Aaron pressed against the wall kissing him deeply, quickly pushing his coat off and throwing it on the floor. Aaron slipped his hands up Roberts jacket and gently slid it off. Robert broke away and began lifting Aaron's t shirt off. Aaron moved his hands from Roberts waist and pulled his t shirt back down.

"What is it?" Robert asked sadly.

"Nothing nothing. I'm fine. Sorry." Aaron smiled weakly. Robert rubbed his hands on Aaron's arms.

"Aaron, I know there's something."

"It's just...you know?"

"Yeah. Your erm...scars?"

"Yeah...and it's my...I'm not really ready." Aaron blushed. Robert smiled and kissed Aaron's cheek.

"Sweetheart, that's okay." Robert smiled. 

"You sure?"

"Of course, I would never make you do anything that made you uncomfortable."

"Okay." Aaron smiled, pressing a light kiss to Robert's lips. Robert kissed back, moaning slightly into Aaron's mouth. Robert pulled away and lead Aaron over to the couch, laying Aaron down and kneeling over him. Robert touched Aaron's chest softly, wanting the feel of Aaron under his fingers to linger forever. Aaron's hands made their way to Robert's neck, one hand tangling in his hair.

~*~

"Seeing you making breakfast in my kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of my boxers is my new aesthetic." Robert stated as he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist and resting his head on Aaron's shoulder, kissing his neck. Aaron leaned back into Robert's hold.

"Yeah well don't get used to it."

"Why not?" Robert pouted.

"Because I'm lazy and I actually can't cook so you probably won't want me to again." Aaron smiled as did Robert. Robert didn't say anything back though. He let his eyes wonder down Aaron's body and smirked. Aaron turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, you just look so hot this morning. With that damn fluffy hair, being all domesticated and in my boxers. It's very attractive." Robert grinned, licking his lips.

"Stop it you." Aaron blushed.  

"No, you know you love it." Robert smiled. He wrinkled his nose and glanced at the pan. "Can I smell burning?"

Aaron turned around and looked down at the bacon. "Oh shit, I told you I can't cook. At least I didn't set the place on fire."

"Well there's that. It's a good job you're pretty babe."


	18. Chapter 18

Adam and Vic were at Adams place. He was sat up on the sofa with Vic lying down, resting her head in his lap. His fingers were creating small circles on her hips, the other hand running through her hair softly.

"Adam, I know this idea is cringey and you'll probably say no but I think that me, you, Rob and Aaron should go on a double date," Vic said.

"A double date? With the professor? Is this some weird kink babe?"

"Weird kink? Jesus Adam, he's my brother. I just thought it would be nice for us to spend time together."

"We already do."

"Not in the lecture though. Like real life. You'll get to know just how weird and annoying he actually is."

"I know he's annoying." Adam quipped. Vic looked up at him and glared.

"I'm kidding babe."

"You better be."

"So this double date? You sure Aaron and...Rob will be up for it?"

"Yeah I know Rob will anyway. Maybe Aaron may take some convincing just like you did but yeah."

"Right then, sounds good. Where will we go though?"

"We'll think of that when they actually agree to this." Vic sighed.

~*~

"Double date? Wouldn't Adam find it awkward?" Robert asked. Vic shrugged then realised he couldn't see her over the phone.

"Well he's agreed to it."

"I'm up for it too. I'll ask Aaron later."

"Right okay. This is gonna be so much fun!"

"That's if Adam doesn't chicken out or make it weird and if Aaron says yeah."

"Okay well just let me know what he says."

"I will. Bye Vic."

"Bye bye Rob." Vic hung up. Robert turned around and saw Aaron leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"If I say yeah to what?"

"Vic was wondering if you'd like to go on a double date with me, her and Adam."

"Well I figured it was with you. You sure you want to?"

"Yeah."

"Then I say yeah." Aaron smiled. Robert grinned and nodded.

"Great." Robert placed his hands on Aaron's hips, kissing him gently. Aaron pulled away, resting his forehead against Robert's.

"Adam will warm to ya babe, it'll be fine." Aaron reassured, rubbing his hands down Robert's arms. Robert smiled weakly.

"I'm sure he will. You did after all."

"Hmm well." Aaron smirked. Robert rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're a nightmare." Robert laughed lightly.

"That may be true but you're stuck with this nightmare."

"And that is the best thing I have ever heard." Robert grinned stupidly, as did Aaron.

"Okay, enough. You are officially the cringe master."

"Can I get that on a t-shirt?" Robert asked with a laugh.

"Sorted your Christmas present out then," Aaron said with a slight chuckle.  

"Speaking of Christmas, what are you planning on doing?"

"Oh, I was gonna go back and see me mum but I don't know anymore."

"Why not?"

"We've had a bit of an argument."

"You could come home with me. Meet my family, well what's left of them anyway. I mean it's just Diane and her boyfriend Doug as well as Andy." Robert suggested. Aaron looked completely uncomfortable, attempting to show that he wasn't.

"I don't know. You sure you want that?"

"Of course I do."

"Will they not find it weird? I am your student after all."

"They know about us, I had to tell them."

"Okay. Why not? What could be the harm in that?" Aaron said with a false smile. Robert smiled too before realising the pretence of Aaron's.

"Sweetheart, it will be fine. You don't have to if it will make you uncomfortable." Robert rubbed Aaron's shoulder gently.

"No, I want to." Aaron smiled genuinely this time. Robert kissed his forehead.

"Okay then. I'll tell them to lay off the questions though."

"Thanks." Aaron huffed.

~*~

"Wow. You look absolutely stunning babe," Adam said with a wolf whistle as Vic walked into the living room from her bedroom.

  
"Thank you Adam. You don't scrub up too bad yourself." Vic smirked, kissing Adam's cheek.

"Hmm, thanks." Adam patted his jacket down a little as Vic played with her hair trying to keep it in place. The door knocked and Vic smiled widely, running over and opening it. Aaron and Robert stood there, holding hands and grinning. Robert handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Rob. Come in you two." Vic said, taking the flowers off Robert and gesturing for them to walk in. They did so, Vic closing the door behind them and following. Aaron and Adam were hugging.

"Yes bro. You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mint mate." Aaron pulled away. Vic was putting the flowers in a vase. Rob stood awkwardly as Aaron went to the bathroom. Adam shrugged and extended his hand.

"What's this about?" Robert asked, looking at Adam's hand sceptically. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for you know...not being accepting with your relationship with Aaron. It's just he's been through a lot and I thought that...well you'd ruin the progress he was making. Mess with his head and all. But now it's obvious how you feel about him so, I'm putting everything behind us."

"Oh, thanks Adam, that means a lot." Robert smiled, taking Adam's hand and shaking it. Adam smiled too. Aaron walked out of the bathroom and cheered seeing the two of them. Robert pulled away and hugged Aaron tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Check you guys out then. Making up ey?"

"Something like that yeah," Adam said. Vic walked over in between them, wrapping her arms around Adam's waist.

"Right then, we ready to go?"

  
"Yeah." The three nodded in agreement.

~*~

They were now in the restaurant. It was not sophisticated or flashy but it was nice enough for the four of them.

"So, what you gonna have sweetheart?" Robert asked, leaning into Aaron. Aaron blushed a little after hearing Vic say 'aw' and seeing Adam give them a weird look. Robert clocked on and coughed.

"Sorry." Robert muttered in Aaron's ear.

"S'alright." Aaron smiled sympathetically.

"Anyway," Adam interrupted. "I'm gonna have the steak. Vic?"

"I think I'll have the chicken salad. It looks good." Vic nodded.

"Right. Aaron, Rob?"

"I'm gonna have the peperoni pizza," Aaron said.

  
"And I'll have the pasta." Robert closed his menu as did the others. The waiter approached them and took their orders.

~*~

"Well that was...fun. Good to be back home though, on our own." Robert sighed, sitting down on the couch, Aaron went to the kitchen and began boiling the kettle, setting out two mugs for their coffee.

  
"Yeah. Good to see you and Adam getting on so well, even if it take a bit of...convincing." Aaron laughed a little.

  
"Only three arm wrestles. I'm quite pleased with myself at this." Robert leaned back, relaxing into the cushions.

"Yeah well done mate." Aaron gave Robert the mug of coffee and sat down next to him, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Thank you honey." Robert smiled smugly, kissing Aaron's cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas break was fast approaching, frost was quickly covering the windows and the grass. The weather was much colder than anyone had been used to in a while. Robert and Aaron had spent most weekend mornings and any days the had off in bed, using each other for warmth and comfort. This Saturday morning was one of the occasions, Aaron was is a onesie and Robert was wearing some tracksuit bottoms.

"Mornin' baby," Robert said sleepily, opening his eyes slightly. Robert rubbed his hand down Aaron's side, stopping and resting his hand on Aaron's bum. 

"Mornin' Rob." Aaron smiled sleepily, keeping his eyes shut.

"Well, I'm gonna go and make breakfast."

"Bring it in yeah?"

"Yeah I will, lazy shit." Robert smiled, standing up and kissing Aaron's forehead. Aaron smiled too.

"You know you like it."

"That is very true."

"Aw. Go make me breakie then."

"Yes boss." Robert saluted mockingly and went out to the kitchen. Aaron snuggled back down into the warm comfort of the bed.

~*~

"So, you still coming round to mine over the break?" Robert asked. The pair were now sitting on the settee, aimlessly watching TV. Robert's arm was around Aaron's shoulder and Aaron was leaning against Robert's chest. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna, seems fun."

"Really? You actually want to meet them?" Robert asked.

"Of course I do," Aaron said with conviction.

"Unless, you think it's moving too fast. I want you to be comfortable."

"I am. I think everything's going well so far. I would like to meet the rest of the remaining Sugdens."

"Ah okay."

"Will Vic be coming back with ya?"

"No, I think she's goin' with Adam."

"Oh okay. Yeah, he's visiting his mum."

"Okay then." Robert smiled.

"Are you sure they'll be okay with this...us?"

"Yeah."

"I mean...the fact that I am your student?"

"It will be fine sweetheart, honestly." Robert reassured.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." Aaron exhaled and nodded. 

~*~

Meeting Robert's family was gradually filling Aaron with dread as the days neared to the end of term and start of break. They would be going down on the Saturday for a week, maybe less if Aaron was feeling uncomfortable with them. It was already Friday evening and the pair of them were packing a few bags.

"Aaron, how much have you got left to pack?"

"Not much, just a few more t shirts."

"Right well hurry up, I wanna put things in the car and dinners almost ready."

"Okay." Aaron rolled his eyes. This side of Robert, stressed and bossy Robert was certainly not his favourite. Once his bag was packed, he placed it in the hall next to Roberts and decided to plate up the dinner. Robert smiled gratefully and lifted the two bags up, taking them out and putting them into the back of the car. Aaron set the table, setting out two glasses and the plates full of food as well as the cutlery then sat down. Robert came back in, hanging his coat up and rubbing his hands together, warming them up. He smiled at Aaron and sat down opposite him.

"Sorry about that sweetheart."

"Don't worry Rob. Are you really that worried as to what they'll think?"

"No it's not that. I'm just worried about you and how you'll be with them."

"Do you think I'll embarrass ya?"

"No, they're my family. It's just, I know what you're like with new people and I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"Thanks Rob, I'll be fine and you know I'll tell ya if I'm not feeling great."

"Yeah, I know."

~*~

The drive wasn't too long or too bad. They spent it mainly talking about anything and everything and jamming out to Blink-182 as well as some of Aaron's other bands and a bit of Taylor Swift. Finally, they pulled up outside a nice house. It looked welcoming and nice, the garden that was in front of the house was neat and the path leading up to the house was covered in a light layer of snow. It was decorated for Christmas, lights in the windows and on the door along with a wreath. There were some light statues on the roof and the brightly decorated tree was visible through the front window.

"Well, here we are." Robert patted Aaron's knee. Aaron smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt as did Robert. They got out of the car, grabbed their bags and went up to the house. Robert knocked three times and waited. A woman was quick to open the door and embrace Robert.

"Rob, it's so good to see you." The woman said, pulling away and smiling.

"Yeah you too Diane." Robert smiled. She looked over at Aaron and beamed.

"And you must be Aaron?" Diane embraced him too. Aaron tensed a little but hugged her back.

"Alright?" Aaron nodded as she pulled away. She stepped aside and let the two walk in. She closed the door behind them and followed them into the living room, the two men were watching TV.

"Doug, Andy. Roberts here." Diane called as she walked past them into the kitchen. Doug stood as did Andy and walked over to them. Doug extended his hand to both Robert and Aaron.

"Good to meet ya Aaron." Doug smiled.

"Yeah, you too."

Andy then stood awkwardly as did Robert before Andy hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you brother." Andy smiled widely, pulling away.

"You too."

"So this is the infamous Aaron?" Andy smiled, shaking Aaron's hand.

"Hello," Aaron said awkwardly.

"Boys, the spare room is ready for you, if you want to go and put your bags away." Diane told them.

"Thanks," Robert said back, before leading Aaron up the stairs and closing the door of the spare room behind them.

"How are you?"

"Fine Rob."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. They seem nice."

"They are." Robert smiled.

~*~

"So, Aaron, tell me about yourself. I mean, we've heard so much about you but it would be nice to hear what you say," Diane said. Aaron glanced at Robert who was blushing and smiling apologetically.

"Right well...I'm eighteen and I'm in uni taking business and this guy right here," Aaron gestured to Robert. "Is my boyfriend." Diane, Doug and Andy smiled and nodded at him. Robert rested his free hand on Aaron's knee and squeezed gently.

"Well done sweetheart." Robert whispered softly. Aaron smiled.

"Thank you."

"How you feeling?" Robert asked.

"I'm alright thanks." Aaron nodded. Robert smirked and moved his hands up Aaron's thigh, reaching round to his inner thing and eventually palming his through his jeans. Aaron coughed loudly, causing Robert to pull his hand away.

"Alright Aaron?" Doug asked.

"Yeah. Just needed a drink." Aaron smiled and grabbed his glass, taking a sip and glaring at Robert who was smirking. Doug shrugged and carried on eating as did the rest of them. After dinner was finished, Robert, Andy and Doug went into the living room to watch some TV and spend some time together. Aaron was helping Diane tidy everything up.

"Aaron, you're my guest, you don't have to do this love," Diane said, washing a plate as Aaron was drying a bowl.

"No, it's alright." Aaron smiled.

"Thanks. I knew I'd like you." Diane dried off her hands and pinched Aaron's cheeks. Aaron grimaced a little then smiled and laughed a little. Robert padded into the kitchen.

"Excuse me Diane but get off my boyfriend." Robert joked. Diane shook her head at him then decided to walk into the living room. Robert finished the washing up with Aaron drying everything. Once Robert had finished, he dried his hands and slowly snaked his arms around Aaron's waist, leaning his head into the crook between Aaron's neck and shoulder, pressing butterfly kisses to his neck and jawline.

"Rob, stop it."

"Why? Does it embarrass ya?"

"Well...yeah kinda."

"What? Doing gay stuff in public?"

"I've never been the overly romantic type."

"Oh don't deny it, you love this." Robert grinned, pulling his arms around Aaron's waist tighter.

"Surprisingly, I don't." Aaron laughed.

"Oh well, you're gonna hate going back into the living room."

"Why?"

"Check out what's hanging in the doorway." Robert let go of Aaron so he could turn around. Aaron spotted the mistletoe and groaned.

"Is there anymore?"

"Tons. One in front of the Christmas tree."

"I guess I can handle this." Aaron smiled.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Robert grinned and pulled Aaron towards the doorway. They looked up at the mistletoe then back at each other, each grinning widely. Robert closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Aaron's. Aaron smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Robert's neck, slipping one hand in the back of his hair. Andy walked past and wolf-whistled. They pulled away from each other, blushing. Andy smiled at them, trying to pass them to the kitchen.

"S'cuse me lads." They stepped to the side and Andy walked in. They looked at each other and started laughing before going into the living room, sitting down next to each other on the settee.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on Christmas Day and it contains smut so just warning you guys. It's probably not well written but I tried. Thanks to every single one of you who reads this.

It was Christmas morning and Robert and Aaron woke up first, going downstairs. They turned the fire on as well as the Christmas decorations then looked at the parcels and boxes underneath the tree. Robert passed three of them to Aaron as Aaron handed him four.

"Way to make me look like a stingy prick." Robert smiled.

"I don't mind. It's just obvious who is more generous." Aaron sighed and grinned.

"Shut it you." Robert joked, knocking Aaron's shoulder gently.

"You know I'm only teasing."

"I know. You are such a wind up."

"Anyway, open your presents then."

Robert teared the wrapping paper open carefully on one of the gifts. It was a new shirt. Robert smiled and hugged Aaron lightly.

"I thought you hated me wearing floral print."

"I do, but it doesn't mean I don't think you look good in it."

Robert grinned then opened the other two. One was a grey tie and the other was a bottle of expensive aftershave.

"Thank you so much for this Aaron," Robert said and opened up the final one. It was in an envelope and was a gift card for Burton.

"I mean it's not much..." Aaron started.

"Woah, thank you." Robert kissed Aaron lightly.

"No problem." Aaron smiled. Robert gestured to the presents he had given Aaron. Aaron nodded and started opening them. The first was a hoodie that was purple and in Robert's size.

"Rob, is this yours?"

"Yeah." Robert nodded and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Aaron smiled.

"Thank you."

"You don't think its cheesy?"

"Oh hell yeah it is but it's nice, thank you." Aaron nodded then opened the second and third present. One was Blink-182's album 'California' and the other was some shower gel.

"Thanks so much Rob." Aaron smiled and kissed Robert's cheek softly. Robert took the album off Aaron and put it in the CD player next to the Christmas tree. Aaron stood up and padded over softly, standing purposefully under the mistletoe. They shared a long and tender kiss until Diane walked down and coughed loudly.

"Merry Christmas boys." Diane walked into the kitchen and started making them all breakfast.

~*~

They had now had dinner and were now getting ready to go to bed. Aaron and Robert got up to the spare room and locked the door.

"So, where's my forth Christmas present?" Aaron asked once they got up to the spare room. Robert smirked and grabbed a ribbon from one of the presents and stuck it on his trousers, directly above his dick. Aaron rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What?" Robert asked.

"You are ridiculous." Aaron sighed, walking over to Robert and holding onto his arms which had snaked their way around Aaron's waist.

"You like it babe." Robert smirked.

"Hmm, yeah I guess." Aaron sighed, resting his head in the crook of Roberts neck, placing feather like kisses along his neck and jawline. Robert moved his head up slightly, hitting the wall lightly. Aaron smiled and carried on, nipping at his ears.

"Aaron...?"

"Yeah," Aaron said, carrying on kissing Roberts neck. Robert pushed him away gently, still keeping his grip. Aaron frowned a little but Robert smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Robert asked.

"Yeah." Aaron nodded.

"Okay. You're one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes I am, Robert." Aaron smiled.

"Okay." Robert smiled nervously.

Aaron kissed Robert back, the pair of them relaxing and smiling into the kiss. Robert felt his shoulders relax. Robert opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in Aaron's mouth. Aaron moved his hands slowly up from Roberts waist and held onto his shirt, pulling on it gently causing them to close any gaps left between them. Robert pulled away breathlessly, a huge grin on his face. He tugged the hem of Aaron's t shirt up. Aaron lifted his arms up to ease Robert in pulling it off hastily. Aaron smiled. Robert traced the outline of Aaron's slightly toned chest as well as his scars, stroking them gently.

"Rob...stop." Aaron winced. Robert pulled back, cupping Aaron's face softly.

"Sweetheart, what's up?"

"I just...I don't like you touching them so much." Aaron looked down at the floor. Robert held onto his waist with one hand and made a loose fist, knocking Aaron's chin up, holding it and looking intently into his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Rob it's okay. Sorry," Aaron muttered.

"Don't apologise. Still wanna carry on?"

"Yes. Carry on, Robert." Aaron smiled.

Robert held onto Aaron's face, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. Aaron's hands were pressed against Roberts torso, starting to undo his shirt buttons. Aaron starting slipping Roberts shirt off, Robert helping, all the while the kiss was heating up, filling with more passion slowly. Robert pulled away, taking Aaron's hand and leading him over to the bed. Aaron lay down, Robert crawling on top of him gently, his knees over Aaron's hips and hands pinning Aaron's arms down lightly. Aaron stared at Roberts chest, taking in every detail, Robert doing the same to Aaron. Robert dipped down and caught Aaron off guard, kissing him sweetly and quickly.

"So, we're gonna see each other naked...for the first time...properly," Robert said. Aaron nodded nervously.

"We are."

"You still sure?" Robert asked. Aaron rolled his eyes and nodded. Aaron started unzipping Roberts trousers and slid them down his legs, they pooled at Roberts ankles. Robert wasted no time and unzipped Aaron's jeans, pulling them down and off quickly, shaking his own trousers off too. The pair were now left in their boxers.

"Right. Same time?" Robert asked, looking down at his then Aaron's tented boxers.

"No. I'll take yours off first then you take mine off." Aaron smiled and nodded. Robert exhaled and nodded too. Aaron moved his hands from Roberts chest down to his hips. He slipped his thumbs into the sides of Roberts boxers and played with the waistband a little, snapping it against Roberts hips. He then slowly pulled them off, his eyes widening a little. Robert smirked and kicked off his boxers, giving Aaron time to look properly.

"Wow." Aaron blushed, trying to take his eyes away and failing. Robert kissed Aaron deeply, humming into the kiss. He then pulled away and repeated Aaron's previous actions, Robert quickly took Aaron's boxers off with a smirk.

"Well." Robert coughed. "This is me and you...naked."

"Yeah." Aaron breathed out.

"Aaron. You're gorgeous," Robert said softly. Aaron blushed lightly and avoided Robert's eyes.

"Still completely sure?" Robert asked.

"If you don't stop asking, I'm gonna throw you out of this house in the cold, naked."

"Okay then." Robert gulped but smiled, kissing Aaron again, their dicks creating pleasurable friction as they rubbed together. Robert moaned into Aaron's mouth, the sound vibrating in Aaron's throat. Robert then pulled away and began trailing soft kisses down Aaron's jaw, neck and chest, occasionally biting and sucking on his skin, certain to leave marks in the morning. He cupped Aaron's balls with one hand, looking up at him for any discomfort, instead he only saw content. He then took the tip of Aaron's dick in his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around the tip and clean any precome away. Aaron moaned slightly. Robert then took all of Aaron into his mouth.

"Rob..." Aaron moaned breathlessly, covering his mouth with his hand. Robert smirked, hollowing out his cheeks and humming against Aaron's length making him moan a little louder this time.

"Rob...I'm close..." Aaron breathed out. Robert stopped abruptly and rose back up, kissing Aaron deeply.

"You ready baby?" Robert asked, reaching for the bedside drawer and taking out the lube. Aaron nodded. Robert lubed up his index finger and started teasing Aaron's hole. He then inserted his index finger quickly, moving it in and out a few times. Aaron moaned a little, biting his lip and blushing. Robert smiled and slowly inserted the second finger, scissoring him slowly. Finally, he added the third finger, stretching Aaron. He pulled out and kissed Aaron softly on his cheek before biting his ear a little.

"Okay?" Robert whispered. Aaron kissed him deeply, giving him enough of an answer. Robert then lubed up his hard dick, lining himself up with Aaron's widened entrance. He held onto Aaron's hip with one hand, his other on his own dick, steadying himself. He then pushed in slowly. Aaron winced a little in pain yet Robert placed his lips on Aaron's, reassuring him. He then pushed in fully, Aaron was still tight around him. Aaron moaned louder this time as did Robert. His movements were slow and teasing, making Aaron's dick drip with precum. Robert wrapped his hand around Aaron, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Robert's movements sped up as the pleasure built inside him. Both men were moaning and sweating. Robert never knew that having Aaron underneath him, looking the way he did, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and a light blush spread on his cheeks, would be such a turn on. Robert kissed him deeply then pulled away a little.

"You're so beautiful." 

"Ah...Rob...I'm gonna..." Aaron moaned deeply as he came over his chest and Robert's hand, tensing around Robert. Robert went to pull out but Aaron grabbed onto his hips, stopping him.

"N-no...go on." Aaron smiled. Robert smirked and let go inside of Aaron. They both came down off their highs, catching their breath a little before Robert pulled out of Aaron and embraced him tightly, kissing his temple and wiping his forehead. Aaron leaned into Roberts chest, kissing him lazily.

"That was great sweetheart." Robert whispered gently.

"It was." Aaron smiled.

"I think we should shower."

"Yeah." Aaron looked down at the drying cum on his chest.

"Good job the spare room is next to the bathroom ey?" Robert smiled. Aaron nodded. Robert stood up and put some boxers on and a hoodie. He then handed Aaron a dressing gown and a towel.

"You shower first, I'll change the sheets okay?" Robert smiled, kissing Aaron's cheek.

"Yeah okay." Aaron stood up, blushing when he realised he was probably walking weirdly. Robert smirked.

"Go on, hurry up before I end up fuckin' ya again." Robert jested. Aaron laughed and stuck his middle finger up at him, opening the door and quickly checking to see if anyone was on the landing or coming up the stairs before quickly running to the bathroom and turning the shower on. Robert began stripping the bed and changing the sheets and then lay on the bed waiting for Aaron to come back.


	21. Chapter 21

They were now driving back, deciding to spend some time with each other uninterrupted by family, Adam or judgemental students, they were spending the next few days together in Roberts flat until Adam and Vic came back so they could celebrate New Year's together. Robert had persuaded Aaron to let him listen to his new Taylor Swift album on the way back to which Aaron agreed (after much convincing).

"So Aaron, did you enjoy Christmas with my family?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. They were nice, especially Diane." Aaron smiled.

"That's good, I'm glad they didn't scare you off." Robert joked. Aaron laughed.

"That'll never happen."

"Hope so. Did you like the present I got you?"

Aaron looked down at the hoodie he was wearing, it even smelt like Robert. Aaron blushed.

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm sorry if it was a cliché move or cheesy."

"It was which is what made it better."

"Ugh, enough." Robert laughed.

"Nah." Aaron smiled and leant over, kissing his cheek.

~*~

They arrived at Robert's place and unpacked fairly quickly, flopping down on the sofa and sighing deeply.

"Right sweetheart, I think I'm gonna run us a bath," Robert said, standing up.

"Us, a bath?" Aaron asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Robert sighed and sat back down, placing an arm around Aaron's shoulder and pulling him in closely. Robert tenderly kissed his forehead before allowing Aaron to rest his head on his shoulder.

"If you're still uncomfortable that's okay."

"It's not and I shouldn't be, I mean...we...you know..." Aaron blushed. Robert nodded.

"I know but I'm not expecting you to feel any different sweetheart, not right away anyway, it wouldn't be fair to expect that." Robert smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you," Aaron said weakly with a little sniffle.

"No problem." Robert smiled. "So, I'm still gonna have a bath because I reek and deserve it. It's up to you if you want to join me." Robert stood, ruffling Aaron's hair.

"You're right about the reekin' part." Aaron laughed. Robert picked up a cushion and threw it at him.

"Thanks." Robert smiled sarcastically.

"No problem honey!" Aaron grinned. Robert shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He put the plug in, started running the warm water and grabbed the bubble bath and poured some in. He left the door wide open, teasing Aaron with knowing looks, smirks and wiggles of his hips.

"You're a dick!" Aaron shouted.

"Why you like me so much then ain't it?" Robert replied cheekily. Aaron rolled his eyes. Robert then added some cold water and started undressing, slowly. Aaron laughed at him and rolled his eyes again. Robert looked back and smirked, taking his shirt off properly and throwing it across the room, biting his lip.

"You really not turned on right now?" Robert asked. Aaron shook his head.

"You are unbelievable." Aaron sighed.

"No I'm not." Robert pouted.

"You are." Aaron argued back.

"Aaron, please just join me." Robert frowned, walking out of the bathroom and over to Aaron.

"Robert, I don't know." Aaron looked down at his hands.

Robert took Aaron's hand in his and pulled him up. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, kissing his cheek softly.

"Come on sweetheart, please?"

"I-I don't know."

"Okay." Robert sighed and walked back into the bathroom. Aaron followed. Robert then turned the taps off and striped down, getting into the bath. Aaron gulped and felt his cheeks warm up. He sat down on the closed toilet lid.

"Well this is close enough." Robert smiled as he sank down into the water, closing his eyes.

"Yeah. I think this is as good as you're gonna get mate." Aaron laughed as did Robert.

"That's okay." Robert smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No, stop apologising."

"Okay."

~*~

Aaron kept making cringey and inappropriate jokes which made Robert laugh a lot.

"Okay okay. What is a vampires favourite fruit?" Aaron smiled. Robert groaned.

"A blood orange?" Robert guessed. Aaron shook his head.

"Nope. A...nectarine." Aaron grinned.

"Oh my god. I love you," Robert said through his laugh. Both their eyes widened. Aaron stood up awkwardly.

"I-I...I should go." Aaron stuttered. Robert nodded sadly, watching Aaron leave. Aaron walked out quickly, grabbed his coat and left, slamming the door behind him. Robert got out of the bath and put some boxers on. He then stood against the wall, pushing his forehead against it.

"God, I'm such an idiot." Robert muttered.

~*~

Aaron was out tonight, a rare occurrence for him as it meant he had to leave his comfort zone but he needed to do something...anything to try and forget what Robert had said to him hours previously. Those damn three words. You hear romantic novels and films say that they are the best thing anyone can say to you and that they are life changing. They signify the beginning of a new chapter, a new life for two people. One where they'll be moving on, getting married and growing old together, all the crap these novels spew and magazines state. Aaron certainly wasn't the best at feelings and romantic things. He really wasn't a fan. Even though what he felt for Robert could only be described as love, he wasn't ready to acknowledge the fact and the thought that someone did truly feel this way about him made him feel weak. He never felt worthy of this and it didn't make an ounce of sense to him.

"Hey." There was a voice from next to him. Aaron sipped his pint and turned around to face the man.

"Alright?"

"Yeah. I'm Daniel."

"Aaron."

"Wanna head back to mine?" Daniel whispered in Aaron's ear. Aaron sighed and finished his beer. Going to a gay bar was probably the second worse decision he had made that night, the first worst being agreeing to go back with Daniel.

~*~

Robert had been frantically calling Aaron all night and leaving voicemails that just showed how anxious and worried he was. They all contained the same message and phrases. 'I'm sorry for being an idiot.' and 'Please just come back I'm worried.' Robert had tried even just to get a call back from Aaron but to no avail. It was about two thirty in the morning when Robert decided to give up and call Aaron's flat phone, hoping that at least he or Adam would answer. No one did, thus heightening his nerves but then he realised that Adam was probably at Vic's or both he and Aaron were asleep or even out. He hoped so, anything would be better than Aaron on his own right now or cheating on him. To an extent, Robert would prefer Aaron cheating on him if it meant he wasn't alone. All Robert knew was that Aaron wasn't going to answer his calls and he wasn't going to be back tonight so all he could do was wait. He got ready for bed, climbing under the covers. He shivered and got back out going over to the chair and picked up Aaron's purple hoodie. He sighed and slipped it on then got back into bed. Robert looked over at Aaron's side of the bed and frowned, pulling the duvet tighter. He leant into Aaron's pillow and inhaled softly.

"Please just be okay." Robert mumbled sadly before trying to drift off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

When Robert woke up, the light was streaming through the gap in the curtains. He groaned and reached over to the other side of the bed, momentarily forgetting that Aaron wouldn't be there. His face was sticky from dry tears. He sat up and stretched then made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, looking in the mirror and frowning. When Robert left the bathroom, he went back into the bedroom, not bothering to get dressed and checked his phone, still no messages from Aaron, Adam or Vic. He sighed and decided to make a cup of coffee. As the kettle was boiling, the door knocked. Robert jumped, grabbed a hoodie and ran over to open it.

"Hiya Rob." Vic smiled cheerily. Robert frowned and let her in.

"Oh, nice to see you too." Vic folded her arms.

"Sorry. It's just, Aaron was out all night and he hasn't called or text. Do you know if he went back to his?"

"Oh. No I'm sorry, I don't know."

"So you haven't seen him then?"

"No."

"Has Adam?"

"He'd have said something if he did." Vic smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"I thought he was spending the next few days with ya?"

"Me too."

"What happened?" Vic sat down on the armchair, leaning back. Robert handed her a cup of tea and sat opposite her.

"Well. I told him I loved him."

"That's great Rob!"

"I didn't mean to though. I knew he wouldn't react well to it but I just had to say it."

"Yeah but did you mean it?" Vic asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Of course I meant it."

"Well you know what he's like. He'll come round and you guys will sort this out." Vic smiled.

"I hope so." Robert shook his head disbelievingly.

~*~

Aaron woke up on an uncomfortable couch. It was lumpy and cold and the blanket covering him was old and smelt weird. He sat up and wiped a hand across his face. He heard the toilet flush and the door open.

"Oh. You're awake? How are you?"

"Um. Who are you?" Aaron asked.

"Daniel. From the bar last night." Aaron's eyes widened. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything."

"Oh okay. Yeah I'm okay. Why'd you ask?"

"You were crying and wittering on about some bloke yesterday." Daniel smiled.

"Oh." Aaron held his face in both his hands in embarrassment.

"It's okay. We've all been there." Daniel patted his back.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, you're phone was ringing like crazy last night so I think you should have a shower and then answer those messages."

"Thank you." Aaron smiled and stood up, making his way to the bathroom.

"No problem." Daniel smiled and turned the kettle and toaster on. Aaron walked into the bathroom and locked the door. His shower took longer than he had wished but he felt terrible and was composing his conversation with Robert and how to tell him he loved him too.

~*~

"Here's your phone then." Daniel handed Aaron the phone when he walked out of the bathroom. Aaron took it graciously and pressed the home button. He scrolled through the messages that Robert had left and the missed calls he had. He sighed.

"I've got to go out. If you're not here when I get back, good luck with everything."

"And if I am?"

"Then I'll help you work things out." Daniel nodded, slipping his coat on.

"Thanks." Aaron nodded. Daniel waved and walked out of the house. Aaron then decided to call Robert. As soon as Aaron was ringing the phone, Robert picked up. Aaron smiled a little at that.

"Oh my god! Aaron, you're okay?" Robert asked frantically.

"Rob calm down. I'm okay yeah."

"Where are you?"

"Nowhere really." Aaron shrugged.

"That doesn't matter right now. You're okay and that's it. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I knew you would feel awkward about me saying it and I still did. Robert puts his foot in it, shocker."

"Robert, it's okay."

"It's not though."

"It is because....I love you." Aaron smiled as he let out a shaky breath. Robert was silent for a long time. "Please answer, you're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry it's just...wow." Robert grinned.

"Yeah it is."

"Does this mean you're coming back to mine?"

"Yes Robert."

"Oh thank god! I've missed you so much."

"I was gone one night." Aaron scoffed, hiding the fact that his heart fluttered at the sentiment.

"One night too long."

"I'll see you in a bit Rob."

"Yeah. Aaron, I love you," Robert said confidently.

"Robert, I love you." Aaron replied with equally enough confidence. The pair of them grinned then Aaron hung up. He put his coat on and shoes before writing a little note to Daniel and leaving.

~*~

"Aaron!" Robert embraced him tightly. Aaron hugged him back, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Rob." Aaron smiled and pulled away. Robert held onto his hand tightly, leading him back into the apartment.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday," Robert said quietly. Aaron shook his head and sat down.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry too." Aaron smiled.

"Where did you go?" Robert sat next to him.

"Out." Aaron replied shortly, standing up and walking over to the bathroom. Robert frowned and followed him.

"Out where?" Robert tried remaining calm but it came out as a growl.

"With a mate."

"What mate? I know it wasn't Adam because Vic told me he was with her all night."

"Another mate I have from school. Robert just leave it yeah." Aaron attempted to close the door. Robert put his foot between the door and it's frame just before it shut.

"Aaron, you are not turning me into someone who stays up and worries where you are all night."

"Then don't." Aaron huffed.

"Aaron, just tell me where you were."

"Robert, drop it. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm here now, with you and that's what does matter."

"Aaron, I need to know."

"Why? Because you don't trust me?"

"It's not that, I'm used to people cheating on me and I thought you were different."

"People cheat on you? Robert, all your previous relationships have been affairs, you told me yourself."

"Yeah. Didn't mean they were exactly faithful though did it?"

"Okay fine. I went to Bar West..."

"A gay bar?" Robert interrupted.

"Yes. I met someone called Daniel and I went back to his. We didn't do anything because I was upset about what had happened between us. I just talked to him and he listened then let me sleep on his sofa. That was it. He talked sense into me this morning and made me realise just how much I'd miss this...us if anything were to drive us apart."

"You swear you didn't?"

"Promise." Aaron smiled gently.

"Then let's forget this fiasco happened and just go back to how it was."

"Yeah. Only this time, I love you will be more frequent." Aaron bit back a smile. Robert grinned.

"Really?" Robert asked. Aaron nodded and pulled him in for a long kiss. Aaron pulled away and rested his forehead against Roberts. 

"Say it again." Aaron whispered.

"I love you." Robert smiled gently. Aaron let out a shaky breath.

"You gonna say it back?" Robert asked.

"Robert, I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

"We've got a lecture today." Robert called from the bathroom as he was shaving. Aaron sipped his tea.

"Yeah okay." Aaron was already packing his bag. He was leaving early today as he was meeting Adam and Vic and getting a coffee before the lecture. Aaron walked into the bathroom and kissed Roberts cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit Rob."

"Bye Aaron. I love you."

"Love you too." Aaron smiled and walked out, slipping his coat on and walking out. He got to the coffee shop before Vic and Adam so he decided to order his drink before they got there.

"Yes Aaron!" Adam shouted as he walked in. Vic waved happily. Aaron smiled at the pair and walked over to them, drink in hand.

"Was beginning to wonder when you two would show up." Aaron greeted with a laugh.

"Well we're here now," Adam said, walking over to the counter and ordering his drink. Vic looked Aaron up and down.

"What?"

"That coat looks big on you Aaron, that's all." Vic smiled. Aaron felt the sleeves roll down a little. He blushed when he realised it was Robert's.

"Rob doesn't still do that thing where he puts his name on stuff, does he?" Aaron asked.

"He's had that coat since he was sixteen. I think he did put his name on it because everyone had that coat at school."

"Oh no."

"I'm not sure though. You guys good then?"

"Yeah, great thanks." Aaron smiled.

"That's great, really great," Vic said before joining Adam in the queue. Aaron stood in the corner waiting for them. Finally, they got their drinks and they were on their way.

"It's so cold today." Vis mumbled as her face was buried in Adam's chest when they sat down inside. Aaron gulped his drink and nodded with a shiver. Adam smiled softly and rested his chin on Vic's head, rubbing her back gently.

"So Aaron, you and Robert okay now?"

"Jesus Christ, does everyone know?" Aaron sighed.

"No, you know he would've only told Vic who told me."

"True. Yeah, we're good thanks Adam."

"No problem mate. I'm glad that it worked out."

"It wasn't even like he did a terrible thing."

"We all deal with things like that differently."

"Yeah." Aaron finished off his drink just as the clock hit nine. The three of them walked into the hall and took their seats. They were the last ones in apart from Robert and their normal seats at the back had been taken. They decided to sit one row in front of the back. Adam helped Vic take her coat off and set it on the back of her chair then too his own off, sitting down. Aaron took his coat off and placed it across the back of his own chair then sat down. Pete and Leyla who were sat behind them gasped a little and grabbed Aaron's coat off the back of the chair.

"Oi, what the fuck?" Aaron turned round.

"Property of Robert Sugden." Leyla read out.

"Give it back." Aaron requested, his voice low.

"Robert Sugden? Oh my god, I knew it!" Pete stated happily.

"Please. You can't tell anyone." Aaron begged.

"No we know, we're not gonna." Leyla put her hands up.

"Thank you guys." Aaron smiled weakly at them. Leyla handed him the coat back. Aaron grabbed it and set it down in his lap. Robert walked in then, smiling with a coffee in one hand and his briefcase in the other.

"Good morning guys." Robert stated cheerfully, placing his bag down on his desk. Leyla and Pete exchanged a look resulting in a snicker from Pete when he poked Aaron in the back with his pen.

"What?" Aaron turned around.

"Think we know why he's so happy this morning."

"Shut up Pete." Aaron growled. Pete laughed again.

"Sorry mate."

"It's...it's okay, I'm sorry." Aaron frowned. Pete hit his shoulder lightly.

"It's fine bro." Pete smiled. Aaron smiled too and turned back around.

"Sorry you two but is this class interrupting something?" Robert asked the pair of them. They shook their heads and started typing.

"Thought as much." Robert turned back around to the board, he was teaching them another aspect of the course today. Pete kicked the back of Aaron's chair.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble tonight." Pete whispered. Aaron whipped his head around and glared at him.

"Excuse me Mr Dingle." Robert started. Aaron turned back around.

"Sorry." Aaron muttered.

"If you can't handle this lesson, I suggest you go out."

"Yeah okay." Aaron packed his things away and walked out of the room. He decided to stand outside for a while until Robert walked out.

"Aaron, what's wrong today?" Robert asked gently.

"They know."

"What?"

"About us."

"Rebecca..."

"No, it was my fault."

"How?"

Aaron showed him the coat. Robert held it in his hands and nodded.

"Yeah but how?"

"Your name is on the coat." Aaron stated. Robert looked at the label at the top and shook his head.

"Ah. Well, did you mean to wear my coat today?"

"No, I accidently picked it up."

"Well then. I don't know what to suggest Aaron."

"It's not exactly like I can deny it either, I mean, it's your coat. How would I explain that I picked up the lecturers coat by accident as I was walking out of the room?"

"That's true. Pete and Leyla are nice, I don't think they'll tell anyone." Robert reassured.

"I hope so. Rob, I'm really not feeling well, can I go home?"

"Yeah, you can catch up at home though okay?"

"I will." Aaron smiled and walked away. Robert waved and walked back into the room.

~*~

"Oh, hey Aaron. Wasn't expecting you to be here," Robert said as he wandered in slowly. Aaron was sat on the settee, laptop in front of him. Aaron looked up and smiled.

"Didn't think you'd mind. Sorry," Aaron said sheepishly.

"No, it's fine, I'm glad you're here, I've got some news."

"Oh yeah? Good or bad?"

"Depends. I told Jimmy about what happened with Rebecca and her kissing me. She can't use it as blackmail if she tried anything."

"That's great but she can still tell him about us."

"No she can't. I've got a feeling that she's going to try and tell them that I kissed her, maybe she's already told someone and is working up to him. Anyway, I doubt they'll believe her."

"Okay, as long as you know what you're doin'."

"Just trust me." Robert smiled.

"I do."

"Anyways, happy birthday sweetheart." Robert pulled a wrapped gift box from behind his back and handed it to Aaron as well as an envelope. Aaron looked up at him and smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know...I wanted to." Robert blushed a little before sitting down next to Aaron.

"Yeah but..."

"Go on, open it!" Robert interrupted. Aaron laughed and started unwrapping the paper. After opening the cardboard box Aaron gasped.

"You got me a Polaroid?"

"Yeah...I mean I don't really think it's your thing but I thought it would be nice..."

"I love it, thank you so much Rob." Aaron leaned over and kissed Roberts cheek.

"No problem."

"So, what should I take a picture of first?" Aaron asked just as he finished sorting it out. Robert thought for a bit.

"How about the city from the building. I could take you up to the top floor." Robert suggested.

"Yeah. I have a better idea though." Aaron smiled.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Robert asked.

"This." Aaron leaned in and kissed Roberts forehead, taking a photo of the moment. He then pulled away as the picture started developing.

"I love it." Aaron smiled, looking at the photo.

"Aw that's sweet." Robert grabbed a pen and wrote on the bottom white space 'My Boy's birthday' and drew a little heart next to it.

"Really?" Aaron asked, blushing.

"Yes." Robert grinned.

"I really should just get used to that nickname."

"You should." Robert smiled and kissed Aaron softly.


	24. Chapter 24

"Aaron? Is it true about you and Professor Sugden?" Connor asked him. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why would you ask that question?"

"Well Rebecca said she saw you guys together and Leyla said that you had his coat."

"Oh yeah, because Rebecca and Leyla are so trustworthy." Aaron pushed past him. Connor held onto Aaron's shoulder, turning him around.

"Exactly why I'm asking you."

"No. Now leave me alone yeah." Aaron stormed off. Connor nodded and went back to find his group of friends.

"Well, did he say anything?" Rebecca asked as soon as Connor sat down.

"He denied it," Connor said sadly.

"Denied it? I literally saw them." Rebecca was clearly maddened by this.

"Well it's not like he would tell me anyway." Connor shrugged.

"That's true. We need to find out for sure though."

"What could be more proof than him wearing Sugdens coat?"

"Him telling us." Rebecca suggested sarcastically.

"Don't think that's gonna happen." Connor sighed melodramatically. Rebecca rolled her eyes at him.

~*~

"She's scheming I know it," Vic said to Aaron and Adam. The boys shared a confused look before following Vic's glare which was directed at Rebecca.

"Scheming?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah."

"Babe, you watch way too many TV programmes." Adam laughed.

"No, she is. Look at her."

"Come on Vic, it doesn't matter."

"Well it does if it involves those two." Vic directed her look at Aaron and glanced quickly towards Robert.

"Not again." Aaron sighed.

"She seems adamant to find out." Vic stated.

"Yeah I know." Aaron nodded.

~*~

"So, what film shall we watch guys?" Robert asked the three of them. They were all spending the night at Aaron and Adam's place. Robert was sat on the armchair, scrolling through his Netflix on the TV. Adam and Vic were curled up together on the settee and Aaron was sat on the floor.

"Don't mind." Adam shrugged.

"Well, horror?"

"No. Let's watch a romance film." Vic suggested. The three boys collectively said 'ew' and groaned.

"Romance films can be nice."

"Yeah, which ones?" Robert asked her.

"Well...there's one film..."

"Oh no." Aaron knew exactly what she was getting at as she had mentioned it a few times previously.

"What?" Adam and Robert asked.

"Brokeback Mountain." Vic stated happily, Aaron groaned again.

"Wait....isn't that the gay film?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Aaron nodded.

"Oh we should watch it then." Adam cheered as did Vic. Robert smiled sympathetically at Aaron who groaned yet again and threw his head back against the settee.

"May as well. Two against one."

"What about you Rob?"

"I'm indifferent." Robert shrugged and searched for the movie, quickly selecting it and playing it. Robert then sat next to Aaron and wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders. Aaron snuggled in closer to him, resting his head agaisnt Roberts chest.

~*~

"Woah, that was heavy," Aaron said after the film had finished. Vic was crying a little, Adam was hugging her tightly. Aaron and Robert could feel their eyes welling up.

"Why did I suggest this?" Vic cried.

"Vic calm down, it was just a film."

"Just a film? They loved each other but couldn't admit it!

"Yeah Vic but they're fictional."

"I know but it was still sad that they had to pretend to be people they weren't and marry women just because being gay was illegal at the time which is disgusting."

"Jesus Vic, you're the straightest out of us but you're the one most upset." Robert laughed.

"Straightest out of us? Hello." Adam questioned.

"Well..."

"I'm gonna let that go." Adam frowned.

"Anyway, anyone hungry?" Robert asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Shall we have takeaway?" Adam suggested.

"Yeah. Pizza," Vic said.

"Right. Aaron, you coming?" Robert asked.

"Erm...sure yeah." Aaron nodded and quickly slipped his coat and shoes on as did Robert. They walked out to Roberts car, Aaron sat in the passenger seat and Robert driving.

"So, you okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure my boy is alright." Robert smiled.

"You okay Rob?"

"Yeah." Robert smiled gently, grabbing Aaron's knee softly.

"I'll get the pizza's, you wait here okay."

"Yeah okay."

"I'm sorry about this." Robert pulled his hand away and focused on the road.

"About what?"

"This situation. It sucks that we can't really go out together."

"Don't apologise. It's out of our control but we make it work. Anyway, I much prefer staying in with you than going out." Aaron smiled and blushed lightly.

"Thank you Aaron. I don't know many people who would put up with this." Robert pulled his car into the carpark in front of the pizza place. He parked the car, leant over to kiss Aaron on the cheek and got out.

"I'll see you in a bit sweetheart," Robert said softly. Aaron nodded. Robert closed the door and went into the shop.

~*~

"We're back guys!" Aaron announced as he walked in. The settee was empty.

"Guys?" Robert called when he got into the room.

"Sorry, we're in here," Vic said from Adam's room. Robert and Aaron exchanged a glance.

"Is it safe to come in?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron!" Adam shouted.

"Yeah course it is." Vic replied. The two shrugged and walked into Adam's room. They were lying on the bed. Vic's feet were at the foot of the bed, Adam's were at the headboard, they were looking into each others eyes and exchanging light kisses. Vic then rested her head on Adam's chest, her hand circling his stomach. Robert and Aaron pretended to gag at the scene and sat on opposite sides of the bed, setting the pizza down on Vic and Adam.

"Oi guys!" Adam groaned and pushed the boxes off himself and Vic.

"What?" The pair asked nonchalantly, tucking into their pizza's.

"Never mind, lets just eat." Adam sighed, sitting up. Vic sat up too and grabbed her pizza.

"So Vic, you over it yet?"

"No." Vic sighed, taking a bite out of her pizza.

Aaron, Robert and Adam rolled their eyes and laughed lightly at her.

~*~

"Well, goodnight guys," Aaron said as he and Robert ambled out of Adam's room.

"Yeah goodnight." Vic smiled and waved at them. Robert walked to the bathroom and started getting ready for bed. Aaron closed Adam's bedroom door and walked into his own. Robert joined him five minutes later, shutting the door behind him and made his way over to Aaron, placing a soft and tender kiss to his lips. Aaron sighed into the kiss, his hands falling into their familiar place on the back of Roberts neck. Robert pulled away and started lifting Aaron's shirt off. Aaron stopped abruptly.

"Sorry Rob, I just...I need to tell you something," Aaron said quietly. Robert smiled softly and nodded, sitting down next to Aaron on the bed.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Um...Connor asked me about...us."

"What?"

"Leyla told him about the coat and Rebecca told him about the kiss," Aaron said sadly. Robert gasped a little and pulled Aaron in tightly, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright I guess, I mean, I denied it but I don't think he believed me."

"Well what can we do? It's happened and so what if they know?"

"You could get fired."

"So? As long as I get to stay with you, in this relationship then I don't care."

"Really?" Aaron asked unsurely. Robert smiled widely and nodded.

"Yep. No one is ever taking my boy away from me." Robert smirked. Aaron blushed and buried his face in Robert's chest.

"Stop it." Aaron tried, his voice muffled by Robert's chest. Robert shook his head and kissed the top of Aaron's head lightly.


	25. Chapter 25

"Aaron, we know you're with Professor Sugden, don't deny it," Rebecca said accusingly. Aaron rolled his eyes and tried to walk away from her. Connor held onto his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Let me go," Aaron said aggressively.

"Okay, we will...if you tell us about you and Sugden." Connor demanded. Aaron sighed.

"There's nothing to tell." Aaron pushed further forward, getting at least five feet away from them before they cornered him again.

"Just say that you're together, everyone knows it."

"If you all know it then why should I say it?"

"Confirmation." Rebecca stated folding her arms. Aaron remained silent until Finn put a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Aaron, it's better to just tell her now, trust me," Finn said gently.

"Why are you friends with people like this?"

"I have no idea. What I do know is that it is just easier to tell them."

"Fine. Everyone, I am not in a relationship with Professor Sugden." Aaron huffed and walked past them all, going to the library. No one followed him despite the muttering of disbelief he could hear behind him. The library was huge and each door would lead to another section, the further away the door, the less people. That was Aaron's favorite part of coming to the library at certain times like early morning and the afternoon to late evening. Robert knew exactly where Aaron sat each time he came in. This time was no different and surprisingly, there were no other students in. Robert walked around until he saw Aaron sitting at a computer that was near the back at a window. Aaron was very clearly day-dreaming and was staring blankly out of the window. Robert smiled sadly to himself and slowly walked over to him.

"Hey." Robert whispered gently, pulling Aaron out of his trance almost immediately.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"No I'm not actually." Aaron turned to face him. Robert frowned and pulled the chair the next to him out, sitting down.

"Why?"

"Robert, I can't keep this up anymore. It hurts me to lie and say that I'm not in a relationship with you. I want to tell everyone about us, I want us to be able to show affection publicly if we want. I want us to be a regular couple. I don't want all these secrets and the lying...it's not me and I'm not comfortable with it at all." Aaron argued sadly. Robert sat silently, taken aback by all of this. He was just listening to Aaron which he felt was the best thing he could do.

"It's just not fair that everyone else gets to be together and hold hands or whatever and we have to be careful just to look at each other."

"Aaron, would you like me to talk to Jimmy?"

"Who?"

"Oh, Professor King. He's kind of...I don't know...my mentor or whatever. He's the one marking your work."

"You'd be willing to risk your job?"

"For us. I'd risk anything to keep you."

"Thank you Robert." Aaron smiled weakly.

"I would, as long as I don't lose you, nothing else matters to me."

"You really would be willing to get fired for me?"

"Of course."

"I don't think I could handle that though...the guilt of me causing you to lose your job."

"It doesn't matter, I'll find another job and you'll still be working."

"Yeah but this...lecturing is your job...you're great at that and I don't want to be the reason why you stop. I don't want to jeopardise your career."

"I don't care about my career, as long as I have you."

"Yeah but who's to say that this is gonna last?"

"Aaron...what do you mean?"

"It's just, relationships barely last at the best of times. We both have our issues so I just don't think that this will work..."

"Aaron stop. We both want this don't we?" Aaron nodded, Robert smiled gently at him.

"There. That's all the proof we need ain't it?" Robert asked.

"Robert, what if...six months down the line...we break up? What will you do then? You won't have your job and you won't be allowed to apply anywhere else because of me..."

"Aaron, we won't. I want to be with you forever...I don't care about anything else at all."

"But Robert...we're young...I don't think I'm ready for that sort of commitment."

"Commitment? I'm not asking you to marry me...yet."

"Still. If you lose your job because of me and then we break up...it just wouldn't be fair on either of us."

"Aaron, I don't want easy. I want complications, I want it to be messed up because I love ya and nothing, no matter what happens, will change that."

"Robert stop."

"I mean it. I want to be with you."

"I don't get why. I am literally trying to break up with you and it's not the first time." Aaron smiled weakly.

"Trying being the operative phrase." Robert grinned. "Anyway, you can try and break up with me all you want but I don't care...I want us to be together."

"Yeah but you still haven't said why."

"I want to be with you because I love ya, why can't you believe that."

"I'm not a very easy person to love."

"Neither am I but look at us ey." Robert smiled. Aaron scoffed and nodded, looking at Robert. There was a tear falling down Aaron's cheek, Robert held Aaron's face in his hands, wiping the tear away from his cheek.

"I think you're brilliant."

"Why should we be together though? It just causes so much grief."

"Because we match Aaron."

"How on earth?"

"We do. We were drawn together by something. There's a reason we met at that bar...a reason I'm your lecturer."

"You don't really believe this crap do you?"

"No but there's certainly something."

"Still. I mean if you're one hundred percent sure, you can tell Jimmy and we'll see where it goes."

"Okay."

"But Robert, you can't seriously think that this will last?"

"But I do think that."

"Come on, you're hot, you could have anyone you want."

"I already have who I want."

"But what will happen when you meet someone else...you know...someone better..."

"That's never gonna happen."

"You don't know that." Aaron bit his lip.

"I. Love. You." Robert said, punctuating each word with a kiss. Aaron sighed.

"You're the one I want...you're the only one who matters...you're so important to me...no one else comes close." Robert held Aaron closer.

Shut up..." Aaron said quietly.

"I mean it, I love you. And we are gonna make this work and be the biggest power couple the world has ever seen," Robert said enthusiastically. Aaron smiled a little.

"Yeah...okay. I love you so much."

"So, do you want me to tell Jimmy?"

"Yeah. It'll make everything easier I guess."

"Yeah and Rebecca won't be able to blackmail us anymore."

"Okay." Aaron nodded. Robert kissed his forehead softly. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of self harm near the end of the chapter, kinda graphic I don't know, talks about cleaning the wounds. Also I would love to know what you guys think of this story so far, is it good and do you guys agree with the characterisation and stuff like that. Thank you guys.

"Jimmy, can I have a word?" Robert asked, pushing the door open. Jimmy smiled and nodded, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Robert closed the door and sat down.

"How's it goin' Rob?"

"Alright I think."

"I'll say, these grades are impeccable, especially for the time of year."

"Thanks." Robert nodded.

"So, what do you want to talk about Robert?"

"It's...it's a little weird and I know the consequences but I think it'd be better to get it out in the open right now."

"Yeah?"

"I'm in a relationship...with one of my students."

"Really? Oh, this must be why Rebecca asked about it...but it wouldn't make sense for you to tell me she kissed you and claim it was harassment..."

"Jimmy no, it's not her. It's Aaron...Aaron Dingle."

"Woah...really?"

"Yeah."

"I mean...well I don't know what to say."

"You're not firing me?"

"Of course not. I can't see a problem with it really. You're a good lecturer clearly and relationships between you and a student aren't exactly against regulations but..."

"I know everything about it, believe me."

"Then yeah, you've still got your job. I'm glad you told me, saves a lot in the long run."

"Yeah, its better than someone just telling you. Thank you." Robert smiled and stood up.

"Bye Robert."

"See ya Jimmy." Robert walked out of the room and into the hallway, bumping into Aaron. Roberts face lit up and he hugged Aaron tightly. Aaron was quick to push him off, looking around nervously. He then pulled Robert into one of the spare rooms and locked the door.

"What the fuck are you playin' at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you hugging me in the hallway? Anyone could've seen."

"So? I told Jimmy."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not fired and he said it was okay."

"Really?" Aaron asked disbelievingly. Robert grinned and nodded.

"He did indeed."

"That's amazing!" Aaron cheered, wrapping his arms around Roberts waist, kissing his neck gently.

"Yeah it is." Robert smiled.

"But I'm still not sure if I'm comfortable..."

"With what?"

"I don't know. Doing gay stuff in public I guess."

"Gay stuff?"

"You know, holding hands or whatever. I'm not sure I'm ready for the judgement that we'll get."

"I understand Aaron. You know we'll go back to pretending we aren't together if you want."

"No, I just don't think that everyone should know we are together. Not yet."

"Exactly. It's nobody's business but ours," Robert said thoughtfully. Aaron nodded in agreement.

"But then again, I want everyone to know so I can brag about how amazing you are." Aaron blushed. Robert smiled and hit Aaron's arm lightly.

"Well sweetheart, it's up to you okay."

"I know but I wouldn't want to tell people if you didn't want them to know."

"Baby, I don't care, I've already told you, I want to scream it from rooftops that Aaron Dingle is my boyfriend." Robert tickled Aaron gently. Aaron laughed and pushed him off.

"So, wanna walk out together, holding hands?" Robert suggested. Aaron smiled and nodded. Robert took Aaron's hand in his own, interlacing their fingers. Robert looked at Aaron.

"You sure?" Robert asked. Aaron nodded surely and opened the door. The pair inhaled deeply and walked out. There weren't many people in the corridor but enough to spread it. Vic and Adam were there too and started cheering. Robert and Aaron looked over at them and smiled, blushing lightly. Then the whispers started. Aaron looked up at Robert worridly. Robert squeezed his hand gently and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Aaron." Robert smiled and they carried on walking, the whispering subsiding as they entered the lecture hall. Robert kissed Aaron's cheek as he went and sat down. Aaron smiled and walked up to his desk. Robert set his things up as Adam and Vic walked in.

"So guys, this thing allowed?"

"Yep." Robert replied chirpily. Aaron nodded and smiled. Adam and Vic went and sat down next to Aaron.

"I'm so glad that it's actually working for ya," Vic said.

"Yeah me too," Aaron said.

The rest of the class walked in, most of them sitting near Aaron today to talk to him about this. Robert rolled his eyes and tutted quietly. Aaron tried making eye contact with him but it wouldn't work until he coughed, loud enough to get Robert's attention.

"Yeah Aaron?"

"Can I go and work in the library please?" Aaron asked quietly. Robert picked up on his nervous behaviour and nodded. A few of the students groaned as Aaron packed up his things and walked quickly out of the room.

"No fair, you only let him leave because he's your boyfriend." Connor piped up. Robert gave him a death glare.

"No, it's because he was uncomfortable with all your questions, just like anyone else would be."

"Sure okay." Connor folded his arms and carried on typing, as did the rest of them. Adam and Vic exchanged a look and shrugged.

"I'll talk to him later Vic, don't worry about him," Adam said softly, Vic nodded. Robert pulled his phone out and sent Aaron a quick text.

'Hey, I'm sorry about that xx' ~Robert

'It's alright, thanks for letting me leave xx' ~Aaron

'No problem, I could see you were getting anxious and you know I need to look after my boy xx' ~Robert

'I've told you a million times, that nickname makes me blush and it so doesn't suit me xx' ~Aaron

'And I've told you a million and one times that it perfectly suits ya and I love the nickname for ya xx' ~Robert

'Still xx' ~Aaron

'I know. Anyways, gotta go sweetheart. As long as you're okay xx' ~Robert

'I'm fine now Rob xx' ~Aaron

'I love you xx' ~Robert

'I love you too xx' ~Aaron

~*~

Aaron was now back at his and Adam's place, before anyone else had arrived. He was listening to music and watching TV, not really focusing on the programme that was on. Adam walked in on his own an hour after Aaron had got in.

"Alright Aaron?" Adam asked, grabbing a drink from the fridge and taking a sip.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Rob seemed worried about ya."

"He always does, it's fine." Aaron smiled dismissively. Adam frowned and turned the TV off then the music down before sitting down opposite Aaron, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and dangling his glass in between his knees.

"Aaron, you sure you're okay? I mean...everyone knows about you two."

"Yeah and that's okay."

"You sure? I mean it didn't look that way earlier."

"Well would you like being pestered with questions? No didn't think so." Aaron mumbled and went into his room, slamming the door and locking it. Adam sighed and sat back. About an hour and a half later, Aaron still wasn't out of his room and Adam got a message from Robert.

'Adam, are you with Aaron?' ~Professor Sugden (Weird)

'Yeah, he's in his room. Why?' ~Aaron's Friend (shave pls)

'Well he's not answering my texts or calls.' ~Professor Sugden (Weird)

'Come over, he'll talk to you more than he will me' ~Aaron's Friend (shave pls)

'Okay, I'll see you in a bit Adam' ~Professor Sugden (Weird)

~*~

"Hey Adam, can I come in?" Robert asked as soon as Adam had opened the door. Adam nodded and let him through, closing the door behind him.

"I'd offer ya a drink but you look like you're on a mission," Adam said. Robert nodded.

"Yeah I don't want one, thanks though," Robert said as he approached Aaron's door. He knocked gently.

"Aaron, let me in please." Although it sounded like a question, it was more of a statement the way Robert said it. The door unlocked slowly and Aaron opened it partly.

"You okay?" Robert asked gently. Aaron looked around, seeing Adam and closed the door again.

"I'll leave you to it." Adam sighed as he left.

"Aaron? He's gone," Robert said softly. Aaron opened the door and hugged Robert tightly. Robert hugged him back, kissing his head.

"Baby, you okay?" Robert pulled away from him and held his arms.

"Well..." Aaron sighed. Robert looked at Aaron sympathetically.

"Go on baby, you can tell me anything."

"I...cut myself again..." Aaron sighed. Robert nodded.

"Okay. Sweetheart, it was a relapse and that's okay. It shows that you are getting better." Robert smiled encouragingly. Aaron looked up at him and smiled weakly with the side of his mouth.

"How bad?" Robert asked.

"I don't know..." Aaron bit the inside of his mouth.

"Do you want to show me? You don't have to."

Aaron looked down at his clothed wrists, frowning. He hesitated then nodded, slowly rolling the sleeve up. The bleeding had stopped but there was still quite a few cuts. Robert looked at them and frowned sadly. He held onto Aaron's hands.

"It's okay. Why not go clean this up ey?" Robert suggested. Aaron nodded and they went into the bathroom together. Robert helped Aaron sit up on the counter before he pulled out some cotton wool, Savlon and bandages. He smiled softly at Aaron who had tensed up and was avoiding his look.

"You know this may sting a bit baby." Robert frowned as he sprayed some of the Savlon on the cotton wool ball and gently tapping Aaron's wounds. Aaron flinched.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron's forehead before finishing up and then wrapping his wrist in the bandage.

"There." Robert smiled as did Aaron.

"Thank you."

"It's not too tight or loose is it?" Robert asked. Aaron shook his head.

"No, it's perfect. I don't know many people who would've actually done that."

"Well I'm not many people. I care about you Aaron and it hurts me to know you're hurting and I can't do anything..."

"You can be there for me and you are." Aaron nodded. Robert smiled and looked away from the bandage and into Aaron's eyes. He then kissed him softly.

"I love you." Robert whispered against Aaron's lips. Aaron smiled then pressed another long kisses to Roberts lips.

"I love you too," Aaron said, pulling away and resting his forehead against Roberts.


	27. Authors Note

I want to let you guys know that I will be unpublishing this story as I've really lost inspiration for it and have no idea where it's going. I've also lost interest in Emmerdale and the whole storyline with Rebecca which has just made it harder for me to write. I'm sorry and I would like to thank all of you for reading this and leaving all those lovely comments, they really made my day so thank you all so much for sticking with this story.


End file.
